En Otra Vida
by Abby Lockhart1
Summary: AU. Nathaniel es el chico popular de la escuela e hijo de la alcaldesa de París, y Chloé es una tímida artista. Al mismo tiempo, Adrien es el hijo de los panaderos que sueña con ser un ingeniero físico, y Marinette es una modelo muy popular e hija de un famoso ingeniero. Chlonath.
1. Capítulo 1

Oneshot. AU del capítulo Le Dessinateur. Nathaniel es el chico popular de la escuela e hijo de la alcaldesa de París, y Chloé es una tímida artista. Al mismo tiempo, Adrien es un chico que sueña con ser un ingeniero físico, y Marinette es una modelo muy popular e hija de un famoso ingeniero. Chlonath.

Nota Aclaratoria:

1) Los personajes no me pertenecen, salvo por algún OC que de pronto aparezca. Créditos a Thomas Astruc y compañía

2) Contiene spoilers de la segunda temporada

x-x-x

EN OTRA VIDA

 _Laboratorio de Química, Colegio Françoise Dupont_

Chloé sonrió ampliamente mientras su lápiz pasaba rápidamente por la hoja blanca de su cuaderno de dibujo. Desde siempre ella había sido admiradora de los superhéroes que solían salvar París todos los días.

¡Oh, como soñaba con ser una superheroína y pelear junto a ellos dos!

La chica siguió dibujando con toda su concentración, mientras sentía que la voz de _madame_ Mendelev parecía desaparecer poco a poco en la distancia. Jamás había sido muy hábil en ciencias: ese era Adrien.

Si alguien le gustaba más que esos dos superhéroes era el tímido e inteligente Adrien Agreste. El chico había sido su compañero desde hacía muchos años, y siempre había admirado que fuera tan bueno, tan guapo y perfecto.

"Aww… Adrien", pensó la chica.

Chloé siguió dibujando, soñando con el día de que fuera una superheroína y, si tenía suerte, llegar a salvar a Adrien junto a Ladybug y a Chat Noir. ¡Sería tan perfecto! Según su cómic, ella era una superheroína llamada Queen Bee, más poderosa que Ladybug y Chat Noir, y se la pasaba salvando al mundo de Hawkmoth.

Volvió a sonreír, ilusionada, pero fue sacada de su mundo imaginario por un golpe en su escritorio. Chloé dio un respingo de sorpresa cuando vio la mano de la profesora caer de golpe sobre su libreta.

-¡Chloé Bourgeois!- dijo madame Mendelev en voz alta- ¿otra vez estás dibujando? ¡Por eso te va tan mal en la clase de ciencias!-

Chloé enrojeció terriblemente al sentir los ojos de todos en la clase mirándola fijamente, incluido Adrien.

"Oh, no, esto no puede estar peor", pensó la chica, pero pronto se iba a dar cuenta de lo equivocada que estaba.

-Yo… yo… lo lamento…- dijo Chloé, tartamudeando. No era buena hablando, y mucho menos cuando toda la clase tenía los ojos sobre ella.

-¿Ah sí?- dijo madame Mendelev- sal de la clase inmediatamente y ve a la oficina del director, y ahora sí realmente lo vas a lamentar-

Chloé se sentía de lo más avergonzada, pero como pudo guardó sus cosas en su mochila, y tomando su libreta de dibujos, la abrazó contra su pecho mientras caminaba a la salida del laboratorio. Pero cuando iba pasando por la primera fila, alguien sacó su pie para hacerla tropezar. Chloé cayó al suelo de bruces, soltando su libreta para meter la mano y no darse con el suelo en la cara.

-Oh, mira esto, Sabrina- dijo la molesta voz de Nathaniel, el chico pelirrojo que estaba sentado en la primera fila, quien le había puesto el pie para hacerla tropezar.

Nathaniel era el único hijo de la alcaldesa de París, madame Kurtzberg, y era un chico de lo más mimado. El chico pelirrojo gustaba de molestar a sus compañeros, y era el responsable de la mayoría de los akumas ocurridos en el colegio.

-Mira esto, Sabrina- repitió Nathaliel, y Chloé levantó la vista, avergonzada, desde el suelo. Palideció con una expresión horrorizada. ¡Su némesis tenía su libreta de dibujo! ¿Cómo se atrevía a tomarla?- la tonta de Chloé se dibujó a sí misma como superheroína… y mira a quien está salvando en su comic, es Adrien…-

Al decir esto en voz alta, toda la clase, excepto Adrien y Marinette, se echaron a reír de ella. Chloé intentó levantarse y extendió la mano para quitarle la libreta a Nathaniel, pero no la alcanzó y volvió a caer, esta vez sobre la mochila del pelirrojo, quien aún no había terminado de atormentarlo.

-Hey, _Nerdrien_ \- dijo Nathaniel, dirigiéndose a Adrien y mostrándole la hoja donde estaba el dibujo de Chloé como Queen Bee salvando al chico rubio- esta perdedora está realmente enamorada de ti-

Chloé alcanzó a ver que Adrien se ruborizó levemente, y se levantó de golpe. Con un gesto rápido, la chica arrebató su cuaderno de las manos de Nathaniel.

-¡Dame eso!-

-No me extraña, Chloé y Nerdrien son un par de perdedores, están hechos el uno para el otro- dijo Nathaniel.

-¡Calla!- estalló Chloé, hablando en voz alta. ¡No podía soportar esa humillación!

-Ya es suficiente, Chloé, sal de aquí- dijo madame Mendelev.

La chica tomó sus cosas y salió del laboratorio de ciencias arrastrando los pies. Mientras caminaba por el pasillo hacia las escaleras que llevaban a la oficina del director, no pudo evitar que algunas lágrimas se escaparan de sus ojos.

¿Porqué le tenía que pasar eso a ella?¿Porqué Nathaniel tenía que ser tan cruel? ¡Si ella no le había hecho nada! Sí, podía ser el hijo de la alcandesa, pero no era dueño de la ciudad, y eso no le daba el derecho a ser así con todo el mundo.

x-x-x

 _Horas más tarde_

Finalmente, monsieur Damocles la dejó castigada después del colegio, y Chloé estaba treinta minutos después de la hora de salida pasando la escoba por el patio del colegio. Por poco había olvidado lo que había sucedido en el laboratorio, sobre como Nathaniel se había burlado de ella por estar dibujando y por estar enamorada de Adrien.

¡No podía creerlo!¡Todo el mundo ya sabía que estaba enamora da de Adrien! Él mismo lo sabía, y eso era, para Chloé, el fin del mundo.

Chloé golpeó el suelo con la escoba, haciendo un gesto enojado. ¿Porqué le pasaba eso?

-Hey, Chloé, ¿qué estás haciendo?- dijo una voz masculina, y la chica puso los ojos en blanco. Con una sonrisa astuta y una pose como si fuera dueño de la escuela, Nathaniel caminaba hacia ella- te faltó un sitio ahí en el suelo, cabeza de limón-

Chloé le lanzó una mirada de enojo.

-¿Y se puede saber que haces aquí?- siseó ella.

-Ah, nada importante, mademoiselle Bustier me castigó, y tengo que quedarme a limpiar- dijo Nathaniel, cruzándose de brazos y lanzándole una sonrisa astuta- pero como ya lo estás haciendo tú, supongo que no es necesario que me ensucie las manos con este trabajo de sirviente-

Chloé le dio la espalda y siguió barriendo.

-Para ser una chica aburrida, al menos puedes barrer- dijo Nathaniel, sentándose en la banca más cercana.

-Habemos personas que sabemos como ganarnos la vida trabajando- siseó Chloé de nuevo, haciendo reír a Nathaniel.

-Ya, ya, no te enojes, limoncita- dijo Nathaniel, sonriendo astutamente- lo decía como un cumplido. ¡Rayos, qué malagradecida eres!-

Chloé entrecerró los ojos, pero siguió dándole la espalda, concentrada en su trabajo, pensando que quizá sería mejor ignorarlo. Sabía que Nathaniel estaba enamorado de Marinette Dupain-Cheng, la famosa modelo que estudiaba con ellos, pero todo el mundo sabía que ella estaba perdidamente enamorada de Chat Noir. Chloé sonrió levemente. Ese era el karma pateándole el trasero.

-Estaba pensando- continuó diciendo Nathaniel, rodeando sus ojos- ¿porqué te gusta ese perdedor de Nerdrien? Es un perdedor-

Chloé gruñó, pero lo ignoró. No iba a reconocer su existencia, al menos hasta que se disculpara con ella por cómo la había tratado en clase. ¡Cómo lo odiaba!

-Además, ese Nerdrien está embobado con Marinette. ¡Ja! Como si fuera posible- continuó el pelirrojo- quizá deberías decirle a tu enamorado que no está a la altura una chica tan hermosa como Marinette… somos el uno para el otro-

La chica volvió a gruñir, pero continuó con su obstinado silencio.

-Una artista de segunda y un físico frustrado… serían una buena combinación- dijo Nathaniel en voz baja- ¿qué opinas de eso, cabeza de limón?-

Chloé ya había tenido bastante.

-Que sueñas con que Marinette te va a dar la hora- dijo la chica rubia en voz alta, girándose hacia él con una expresión molesta- a ella le gusta Chat Noir, así que pierdes tu tiempo, tomate-

Nathaniel parpadeó, sorprendido. Chloé jamás le había hablado así a él, o a nadie más. La miró más detenidamente. La cabeza de limón tenía las mejillas enrojecidas de coraje, y apretaba la escoba entre sus manos como si fuera a romperla. El pelirrojo no sabía porqué, pero había una chispa en sus ojos que le parecía muy atractiva, y que le gustaba mucho.

Al notar que el pelirrojo la miraba con tanta intensidad, Chloé se ruborizó furiosamente y le volvió a dar la espalda, volviendo a barrer como si el suelo fuera la cosa más interesante del mundo.

Nathaniel sonrió levemente y se acercó a ella. La hizo girarse hacia ella, y le quitó la escoba de las manos. Chloé estaba tan sorprendida que no sabía como reaccionar. Nathaniel la empujó levemente, haciéndola caer sobre la banca, y se puso a barrer lo que faltaba.

-A propósito…- dijo el chico- lamento lo que sucedió hoy. No estuvo bien-

Chloé no podía creer lo que estaba viendo. ¿Nathaniel, el hijo de la alcaldesa, se había disculpado con ella? ¿Y estaba barriendo y cumpliendo con su castigo? Pero no dijo nada. Solo siguió con la mirada al pelirrojo hasta que terminó la hora de castigo, y ambos fueron libres para salir del colegio.

-Bueno, te veré mañana en clase, cabeza de limón- dijo Nathaniel, sin darle importancia a lo que había pasado- y si dices algo de lo que sucedió aquí, te arrepentirás. Y créeme, yo cumplo mis promesas, sobre todo las de venganza-

Chloé rió en voz baja.

-Mis labios están sellados- dijo la chica.

Nathaniel estaba mirándola amenazadoramente, pero sonrió y salió del colegio hacia la calle, donde su limosina lo esperaba. Una vez que se quedó sola, Chloé se echó a reír. Quizá el pelirrojo no era tan malo después de todo.

x-x-x

FIN

¡Hola a todos! Pues este es un oneshot que me ha estado dando vueltas en la cabeza desde hace mucho tiempo. Espero que les haya gustado. Pronto subiré el siguiente fic, me faltan 4 capítulos de escribir. Muchas gracias a los que me siguen leyendo. Hasta pronto.

Abby L.


	2. Capítulo 2

AU. Nathaniel es el chico popular de la escuela e hijo de la alcaldesa de París, y Chloé es una tímida artista. Al mismo tiempo, Adrien es un chico que sueña con ser un ingeniero físico, y Marinette es una modelo muy popular e hija de un famoso ingeniero. Chlonath.

Nota Aclaratoria:

1) Los personajes no me pertenecen, salvo por algún OC que de pronto aparezca. Créditos a Thomas Astruc y compañía

2) Contiene spoilers de la segunda temporada

x-x-x

EN OTRA VIDA

CAPÍTULO 2

 _Le Grand París_

 _Esa noche_

Chloé miró aliviada como el poder milagroso de Ladybug regresaba todo a la normalidad después de un ataque de akuma. Era la enésima vez que había contado que alguien había sido akumatizado por culpa de Nathaniel.

Esta vez la víctima fue Alix, cuando osó intentar invitarlo a bailar, y fue cruelmente humillada por el pelirrojo.

Nathaniel había organizado una fiesta en el hotel de su madre, y había invitado a todos los estudiantes del colegio François Dupont con la intención de declararse a Marinette, pero la pequeña chica se había acercado al pelirrojo con las mejillas encendidas de vergüenza, y fue recibida por una mirada llena de desdén de parte del chico.

-¿Qué quieres, enana?- dijo Nathaniel, molesto de haber sido forzado a quitar su mirada de Marinette, mientras la chica peligra conversaba

-Eh… yo…- dijo Alix nerviosamente- quería decirte… que si querías eh… bailar conmigo-

Nathaniel la miró con una ceja levantada por unos segundos, como si no pudiera creer que Alix pidiera eso, para después echarse reír tan fuerte que la mayoría de los invitados se dieran cuenta.

-¿Yo?¿Bailar con una perdedora como tú? Jajaja, ah, eres tan graciosa, Alix- dijo el pelirrojo, dándole unas palmadas en la cabeza.

Mientras aquello sucedía, Chloé vio que tanto Adrien como Marinette miraron a Nathaniel, la chica sacudiendo la cabeza en un gesto reprobatorio y él con verdadero enojo. Adrien intentó detener a Alix para consolarla pero la chica se escabulló entre la gente y salió del hotel.

-¡Nath!- dijo Marinette, acercándose a él- ¿porqué hiciste eso? Alix es una buena chica, y no perdías nada por bailar con ella-

Nathaniel volvió a echarse a reír.

-¿Yo?¿bailar con esa pobretona? No gracias- dijo el pelirrojo, y sonrió traviesamente- Alix no es como nosotros, _Marichou_ \- le pasó el brazo por la espalda para tomarla de la cintura- ¿qué dices de dar un par de vueltas en la pista de baile?-

Marinette se ruborizó, intentando una manera de decir que no, y Adrien miraba la escena también rojo, pero de enojo, cuando fueron interrumpidos por el akuma.

-Bien jugado- Chloé vio como Ladybug y Chat Noir chocaban los puños y, tras asegurarse de que todos estuvieran bien, se despidieron y salieron del hotel hacia los techos de los edificios.

Después de ataque, los ánimos para seguir en la fiesta disminuyeron, y la mayoría de los alumnos se fueron a casa. Chloé miró a su alrededor, y notó que Adrien ya no estaba ahí. Marinette tampoco. La chica rubia se encogió de hombros y se ajustó el bolso sobre su hombro para prepararse para irse.

Mientras Chloé se acercaba a la puerta del hotel para irse, miró hacia atrás y vio que Nathaniel caminaba hacia los elevadores, cabizbajo y arrastrando los pies. La chica alzó las cejas, algo preocupada. Sabía que el chico no era feliz a pesar de lo mucho que aparentaba serlo, y no pudo evitar sentir un poco de pena por él.

Al parecer Nath se sintió observado y se volvió hacia ella. Buscó con la mirada, sus ojos se fijaron sobre los de Chloé, y entrecerró los ojos.

-¿Qué me ves?- dijo el pelirrojo desde la distancia, y Chloé no hizo sino entrecerrar los ojos y darse media vuelta, reanudando su camino hacia la salida del hotel. La chica aún sentía la mirada del pelirrojo cuando salió a la calle y comenzó a caminar hacia la estación del metro.

-¿ _Monsieur_?- escuchó la voz del ama de llaves- ¿sucede algo?-

Nathaniel había seguido con la mirada a Chloé mientras que las puertas automáticas se cerraban tras ella, y desaparecía en las calles de París. Una vez que la chica hubo desaparecido, el pelirrojo se volvió hacia la mujer.

-No, todo está bien, Jeanne- dijo Nathaniel, encogiéndose de hombros y entrando al elevador para ir a su habitación- estoy cansado, quiero dormir-

Cuando el pelirrojo desapareció tras la puerta del elevador, el ama de llaves ladeó la cabeza y sonrió levemente.

x-x-x

 _Biblioteca del colegio Françoise Dupont_

 _El día siguiente_

Chloé había desaparecido a la biblioteca durante el receso. No tenía muchas ganas de estar rodeada de gente, y mucho menos ahora que había escuchado que Nathaniel estaba de mal humor. No quería ser la siguiente akumatizada por culpa del pelirrojo. Ya había estado cerca varias veces.

Ese día era el cumpleaños de Marinette, y la chica rubia había decidido dibujarla junto con Ladybug y Chat Noir, peleando contra un akuma sobre el Arco del Triunfo. Había visto, más temprano, que Adrien había intentado dar un regalo a Marinette, pero había sido frustrado por Nathaniel, quien lo empujó hacia un lado y le arruinó el momento.

Suspiró, y apoyó su mejilla en la palma en su mano. Adrien. Chloé parpadeó un par de veces, y bajó la mirada. No era tonta, sabía bien que el chico del que estaba enamorada estaba a su vez perdidamente enamorado de la famosa Marinette Dupain-Cheng. Y ojalá pudiera odiarla, pero era hermosa, linda… perfecta. Suspiró de nuevo. Era obvio que Adrien jamás siquiera se volvería a verla.

De pronto, sintió que alguien se apoyó sobre su cabeza, haciéndola agacharla un poco.

-Awww, te la has pasando suspirando todo el día- dijo una voz que le puso los pelos de punta- no me digas que sigues pensando en el perdedor de _Nerdrien_ -

Chloé entrecerró los ojos, y sacudió la cabeza para quitárselo de encima.

-No me toques, tomate- siseó la chica rubia. Nathaniel alzó las cejas, sorprendido por un momento, pero volvió a sonreír.

-Oh, no muy amable, pay de limón- dijo el pelirrojo con una sonrisa astuta- ¿dónde están tus modales? No creo que le hables así a _Nerdrien_ -

-Adrien no es un grosero presumido como tú- dijo Chloé entre dientes. Al principio pensó que el pelirrojo no la había escuchado, pero al ver que se sentó a su lado y le sonrió ladeando la cabeza supo que estaba equivocada.

-¿Yo, grosero y presumido?- dijo Nathaniel, y sus enormes ojos turquesa se fijaron en el dibujo que Chloé estaba retocando. Por un momento, su sonrisa se borró, y miró con atención los trazos de la chica. Parpadeó y extendió sus dedos hacia el dibujo, pero Chloé le impidió tocarlo, tomando su mano.

-No, no lo arruines, por favor- dijo la chica, por primera vez suavizando su voz, y no hablando con desdén: era más bien miedo de que el pelirrojo fuera a arruinar su trabajo.

-Tu dibujo…- murmuró el chico en voz baja- es…-

Chloé contuvo la respiración. ¿Iba a darle un cumplido?¿O iba a decirle que era horrible? No sabía cual de las dos cosas le daba más miedo. Los ojos de Nathaniel seguían fijos en el dibujo, y no parecía haber notado que la chica había tomado su mano.

Finalmente, el pelirrojo se encogió de hombros, y se soltó de la mano de Chloé.

-Bah, he visto mejores- dijo Nathaniel.

Chloé parpadeó, sorprendida, mientras el pelirrojo la soltaba y salía de la biblioteca murmurando que no sabía porqué había tantos artistas de segunda. La chica aún no podía creer lo que acababa de pasar. No pudo pensar mucho en ello, porque sonó el timbre y la chica se levantó para apresurarse a su siguiente clase.

x-x-x

 _Laboratorio de Ciencias_

 _Poco después_

Chloé se frotó la frente. Las ciencias no eran lo suyo decididamente. _Madame_ Mendelev lo hacía mucho más difícil, constantemente acosándola con sus preguntas, la ponía nerviosa y mucho menos podía concentrarse en responder las preguntas de la profesora.

-Intentémoslo nuevamente, Chloé- dijo _madame_ Mendelev- si un proyectil viaja doscientos treinta y cinco metros con una inclinación de cuarenta y tres grados, ¿a qué velocidad…?-

La chica rubia parpadeó con una expresión llena de horror. ¿Proyectil de qué demonios? No sabía nada, no entendía nada.

-¿No sabes?- dijo la profesora, rodando los ojos, y se volvió hacia los otros alumnos- ¿Adrien?-

El chico rubio respondió la pregunta, y Chloé tampoco entendió lo que había dicho. Decididamente la física no era lo suyo. Escuchó a Nathaniel hacer un comentario desdeñoso al hecho de que Adrien había respondido bien la pregunta.

-Bien, para ayudar a curar la falta de atención en la clase de física, encargaré una exposición a los dos que tengan el peor promedio en la clase- dijo la profesora.

Chloé se dejó caer sobre la mesa frente a ella. Genial, ella era la que tenía el peor promedio de la clase, y la idea de pasar aún más tiempo trabajando en física la descorazonó. Decididamente esto no podía ser peor.

-Y los dos elegidos son Chloé Bourgeois- dijo _madame_ Mendelev- y Nathaniel Kurtzberg-

Aquello terminó de descorazonar a la chica. Si había algo peor que tener tarea extra de física, era tener tarea extra de física y tener que hacerla con el presumido hijo de la alcaldesa Kurtzberg.

-Eh, ¿madame?- dijo Nathaniel- debe de haber un error, yo no puedo tener el peor promedio de la clase. Saqué diez en todos los exámenes-

-Sí, pero no entregaste ninguno de tus proyectos- le respondió la profesora.

El pelirrojo se puso casi tan colorado como sus cabellos de pura rabia, y sacó su teléfono celular.

-No creo que a mi mamá le guste saber que su hijo fue castigado- dijo el chico, poniéndose de pie, accionando el teléfono y poniéndolo en altavoz.

Chloé rodó los ojos. Claro, Nathaniel siempre usaba a su madre para zafarse de lo que no quería hacer y, por primera vez, la chica estaba agradecida de que su compañero fuera un consentido. Prefería hacer el trabajo con cualquiera en su clase, incluso con Marinette, excepto con Nathaniel.

-Yo ya hablé con _madame_ Kurtzberg, Nathaniel- dijo _madame_ Mendelev- y está de acuerdo con que hagas el proyecto con Chloé-

Por primera vez el pelirrojo se veía desolado, y Chloé casi sintió pena por él. Casi.

-Y si llego a saber que no hiciste el trabajo junto con Chloé, reprobarás física y tendrás que tomar clases de verano- continuó la profesora- así que tendrás que aguantarte-

Nathaniel se dejó caer sobre su asiento y se cruzó de brazos, enfurruñado.

-Detesto tener que aguantarme- dijo el pelirrojo.

x-x-x

 _Habitación de Nathaniel, Le Grand París_

 _Esa tarde_

Chloé no podía creer lo que estaba pasando. Había sido obligada a trabajar en un proyecto con Nathaniel Kurtzberg. La sola idea hacía que le doliera el estómago y le causaban náuseas. ¿Porqué tenía tan mala suerte? Esas cosas solo le pasaban a ella. Además, estaba segura de que _madame_ Mendelev la odiaba en secreto.

Saliendo de la escuela, Nathaniel la había abordado bruscamente y con un "te veré en mi casa a las cuatro" había desaparecido tras la puerta de la limosina echando chispas.

Chloé no había llegado tarde: de hecho, había llegado diez minutos antes de la hora acordada, y el ama de llaves, Jeanne, la había acompañado desde la entrada del hotel hasta la puerta de la habitación de Nathaniel. La chica llamó tímidamente, golpeando suavemente la puerta.

-Entren- escuchó la voz del pelirrojo.

La chica rubia empujó la puerta y entró a la habitación, sorprendida de encontrarla vacía. Miró a su alrededor, pero no vio a nadie. Escuchó el lejano ruido de la ducha.

-Estaré contigo en un momento- escuchó a Nathaniel decir de nuevo detrás de la puerta del cuarto de bajo- toma asiento-

-De… de acuerdo- dijo Chloé. La chica se sentó tímidamente en uno de los sofás, y puso su mochila en su regazo. Sacó su libreta de física y tembló levemente. No entendía nada, y tenía miedo. Seguramente Nathaniel se burlaría de ella por ser tan tonta. Sacudió la cabeza de nuevo. ¿Porqué madame Mendelev la odiaba tanto?

Sacudió la cabeza para no pensar en ello. Miró a su alrededor mientras escuchaba que la ducha se apagaba. Al parecer el pelirrojo era fan de Ladybug y Chat Noir, pues tenía un enorme poster de los dos superhéroes en su habitación, y Chloé pensó que era un poco hipócrita de su parte que una vez la hubiera ridiculizado por dibujarse como heroína.

No solo eso. Su cama era enorme, tres veces más grande que la suya, con un suave edredón de color azul turquesa. Chloé sonrió levemente, recordando que era el mismo color que sus ojos. Toda la habitación tenía un delicioso aroma. Se pasó un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja y suspiró.

Chloé escuchó la puerta del baño abrirse, y la chica levantó los ojos. Lo que vio frente a ella la hizo ponerse del mismo color que los cabellos de Nathaniel. El pelirrojo había salido del cuarto de baño, descalzo y solo usando un pantalón deportivo de color azul, con el torso descubierto, y secándose los cabellos con una toalla. La chica tragó saliva al mirarlo. A pesar de ser alto y delgado, el chico tenía una figura que Chloé jamás se había imaginado. Parecía un modelo.

El chico parecía haberse dado cuenta de la mirada de Chloé, pues se puso las manos detrás de la espalda, haciendo que por poco le sangrara la nariz a su compañera. Dejó escapar una risita que trajo a Chloé de regreso a la realidad. La chica parpadeó y bajo la mirada.

-Em… hola- dijo Chloé- ¿nos ponemos a trabajar ya?-

Nathaniel volvió a echarse a reír, y se sentó junto a ella.

-Vamos a trabajar entonces- dijo el pelirrojo.

Chloé tembló. Su piel aún estaba húmeda, y escurrían algunas gotas de sus cabellos. Nathaniel era un chico muy guapo, no podía negarlo, pero el hecho de que estuviera junto a ella, sobre todo si se encontraba semidesnudo.

-Argg… ¿quieres ponerte una camiseta?- dijo Chloé, visiblemente incómoda, en vista de que el pelirrojo no parecía tener muchas intenciones de vestirse.

-¿Porqué?- dijo Nathaniel, encogiéndose de hombros- ¿te distraigo?-

-Me haces sentir incómoda- siseó Chloé, entrecerrando los ojos, pero sin poder dejar de sonrojarse.

Nathaniel la miró por unos segundos. No quería aceptarlo, pero Chloé se veía adorable con ese tono rojo en sus mejillas, que contrastaba hermosamente con su piel blanca, y notó que parpadeaba más que de costumbre cuando estaba nerviosa. Finalmente el chico amplió su sonrisa y se levantó para buscar en su armario una playera de color morado, y se la puso encima.

-Listo. ¿Contenta?- dijo el pelirrojo.

-Gracias- dijo Chloé, tomando su libreta de física y poniéndola sobre la mesa de café- y ahora, ¿comenzamos a hacer el proyecto?-

-Supongo- dijo el pelirrojo, borrando su sonrisa- no puedo creer que _maman_ haya dejado que _madame_ Mendelev me hiciera esto-

Chloé asintió levemente.

-Debe ser horrible tener que pasar tiempo conmigo- dijo la chica rubia, y se llevó las manos a la cara. Se sentía horrible, sabiendo que era la chica más tonta de la clase.

Nathaniel se volvió hacia ella, alzando la ceja derecha, creyendo que lo había dicho con sarcasmo. No, realmente Chloé pensaba eso. Sonrió levemente.

-Vamos, no es tan malo- dijo el pelirrojo, encogiéndose de hombros- será un buen ejercicio para el examen. No puedo creerlo- rodó los ojos- ya sueno como ese _Nerdrien_ -

Chloé entrecerró los ojos.

-¡No lo llames así!- dijo ella.

Nathaniel la miró de reojo con una sonrisa traviesa.

-Oh, ¿porqué no?- dijo el pelirrojo, pero borró su sonrisa- vamos, ¿qué te gusta de él? Ni que fuera la gran cosa. Sí, es bueno para física. ¡Genial! Yo también saco buenas calificaciones, y tendría las mismas que él si tuviera ganas…-

-Sí, pero él se esfuerza por alcanzar sus sueños- dijo Chloé- quiere una beca para trabajar con _monsieur_ Dupain-Cheng en su constructora mientras que termina la universidad, y es amable y valiente y… ejem- la chica bajó la mirada de nuevo para ocultar el rubor de sus mejillas.

Nathaniel sonrió torcido. No le gustaba admitirlo, pero sabía que él y Chloé eran bastante parecidos, sobre todo porque estaban enamorados de alguien que no les hacía caso.

-Pues sí, pero es bastante aburrido- dijo el pelirrojo- Adrien el chico del diez perfecto en ciencias. Bah-

Chloé lo miró entrecerrando los ojos. ¿Qué podía saber Nathaniel de trabajar duro? Si él solo era el mimado hijo de la alcaldesa. En cambio, Adrien había tenido que trabajar ayudando a sus padres en la panadería de los Agreste mientras estudiaba para cumplir su sueño de ser un gran ingeniero.

-Bueno, comencemos- dijo el pelirrojo, finalmente resignado- tenemos mucho que hacer, y muy poco tiempo-

x-x-x

 _Horas más tarde_

Nathaniel se frotó la frente. Estaba agotado por el trabajo de la tarde. No le gustaba admitirlo, pero no había pasado tan mala tarde con Chloé Bourgeois. La artista no entendía ni jota de física, pero tenía que admitir que no le había molestado hacer la exposición con ella.

A la mitad de la tarde Nath había llamado a Jeanne y le había pedido que trajera té. Se había sorprendido de ver que Chloé tomaba su té con miel y limón, cosa que le pareció bastante graciosa y, hasta cierto punto, tierna. Incluso había tenido que hacer un esfuerzo consciente por no quedársele viendo cuando hacía concentrada un ejercicio, y veía una arruguita en su frente que se le veía adorable.

La noche había caído, y mientras que Nathaniel buscaba a Jeanne para que pidiera un taxi para Chloé, la chica se había quedado dormida sobre el sofá, apoyando la cabeza en el descansabrazos. Cuando el pelirrojo se dio cuenta, la chica estaba profundamente dormida.

-¿Chloé?- dijo Nathaniel en voz baja, pero la chica no le respondió. El chico suspiró y llamó al ama de llaves- Jeanne, cancela el taxi, Chloé se quedará aquí. ¿Puedes mandar traer algo de ropa para ella?-

-Por supuesto, monsieur- dijo Jeanne.

Nathaniel le agradeció, y se volvió a la chica, que seguía profundamente dormida. Tenía algunas mantas extra en un armario, pero una parte de él no quería dejarla dormir ahí. Con sumo cuidado, el chico se inclinó hacia ella y se pasó el brazo de la chica al cuello, para después poner su brazo izquierdo debajo de las rodillas de Chloé, y su otro brazo detrás de su cabeza. El pelirrojo la levantó y caminó con ella, con cuidado de no despertarla.

Una vez que la levantó en sus brazos, Nathaniel se sorprendió al darse cuenta de lo ligera que era. La chica acomodó naturalmente su cabeza sobre el pecho del pelirrojo, quien sintió su corazón latir con fuerza ante el contacto con la chica. La depositó con cuidado sobre la cama y la cubrió con el edredón antes de apagar la luz y cerrar la puerta del cuarto de dormir.

Nathaniel regresó al sofá donde había estado estudiando junto con Chloé y, tras pedir a Jeanne una almohada y una manta, el chico se tumbó sobre el sofá y se quedó profundamente dormido.

Jeanne sonrió levemente el ver lo que había pasado.

x-x-x

¡Hola a todos! Este fic oficialmente iba a ser un solo capítulo, pero finalmente decidí seguir agregando escenas. Espero que les esté gustando. Muchas gracias por sus reviews. Nos leemos pronto.

Abby L.


	3. Capítulo 3

AU. Nathaniel es el chico popular de la escuela e hijo de la alcaldesa de París, y Chloé es una tímida artista. Al mismo tiempo, Adrien es un chico que sueña con ser un ingeniero físico, y Marinette es una modelo muy popular e hija de un famoso ingeniero. Chlonath.

Nota Aclaratoria:

1) Los personajes no me pertenecen, salvo por algún OC que de pronto aparezca. Créditos a Thomas Astruc y compañía

2) Contiene spoilers de la segunda temporada

x-x-x

EN OTRA VIDA

CAPÍTULO 3

 _Habitación de Nathaniel, Le Grand París_

 _En la madrugada_

Chloé arrugó la nariz mientras aún estaba dormida. Había tenido un lindo sueño que involucraba dormir en el cielo entre esponjosas nubes blancas con todos color azul celeste a su alrededor. Adoraba los colores. La chica volvió a arrugar su nariz en sueños, aspirando el delicioso aroma a sábanas frescas y a aromatizante. Dobló los dedos, sintiendo que las sábanas que estaban bajo ella estaban más suaves y frescas que de costumbre, y el colchón le parecía mucho más agradable. Era lo mejor que había dormido en meses.

De pronto, cayó en cuenta de que no estaba en su casa y se incorporó de golpe, sentándose sobre la cama. Se dio cuenta de que estaba en una habitación que no era la suya, aún en penumbra. Miró a su alrededor, intentando recordar lo que había sucedido la noche anterior antes de quedarse dormida. Había estado estudiando con Nathaniel, y no recordaba haber regresado a casa. ¿Acaso…?

La chica se miró. Alguien le había quitado los zapatos y la había cubierto con las sábanas, aunque seguía vistiendo la misma ropa que llevaba la noche anterior. Junto a la cama, en la mesita de noche, había un cambio de ropa completo con una pequeña nota sobre ella que decía "Para _mademoiselle_ Chloé"

-¿Qué rayos…?- susurró para sí misma.

Ahora lo recordaba. Estaba en el hotel de la madre de Nathaniel. El pánico comenzó a formarse en su pecho. ¡Había pasado la noche en la habitación de Nathaniel Kurtzberg! Oh, por todos los cielos. ¿Qué iban a decir sus padres? Peor, ¿y si alguien se daba cuenta?

La chica se levantó, con toda la intención de salir corriendo de ahí, ignorando el cambio de ropa que estaba en la mesita de noche y caminando hacia la puerta, cruzando la sala. Ahí el sonido de una suave respiración rítmica llamó su atención. Dominada por la curiosidad, la chica se acercó a donde se escuchaba ese sonido. Ovillado en uno de los sofás y cubierto por una delgada manta, estaba el hijo de la alcaldesa de París.

Chloé tuvo que llevarse las manos a la boca para evitar que se le escapara una exclamación de asombro. Nathaniel Kurtzberg estaba profundamente dormido, usando una pijama color azul turquesa, sus cabellos rojos cubriendo como siempre la mitad izquierda de su cara. Tenía una expresión pacífica en su rostro, y la chica podía jurar que lo había visto sonreír en sueños. ¿Qué estaría soñando? Seguramente que había logrado conquistar a Marinette Dupain-Cheng. ¿Qué otra cosa podía desear y no poder comprar?

"Qué triste debe ser", pensó Chloé para sí misma "poder tener todo, excepto lo que verdaderamente amas"

La chica rubia vio que Nath fruncía el entrecejo en sus sueños por un momento, y su respiración comenzaba a agitarse. ¿Se habría equivocado, y ahora sería una pesadilla? Chloé se encogió de hombros, e intentando olvidarse de él, buscó a tientas su mochila con su cuaderno de física, dispuesta a tomarlo y salir de ahí lo más pronto posible.

-¡No!- Chloé escuchó la voz del chico, que hizo que diera un respingo de sorpresa.

-¿Nath?¿qué pasa?- dijo ella, volviéndose al chico, pero se sorprendió al ver que todavía estaba dormido.

-No, papá, por favor- dijo Nath, apretando los ojos y respirando agitadamente en sueños- no lo volveré a hacer, por favor no…-

Chloé abrió la boca, pero no dijo nada. ¿Qué le pasaba a Nath? Dejó olvidada su mochila por un momento y regresó al lado de Nathaniel, quien se veía cada vez más pálido y asustado, aunque seguía durmiendo. No sabía que era lo que causaba que el chico se pusiera así, pero no le gustaba verlo sufrir, sea quien fuere. La chica se arrodilló a su lado y lo movió levemente.

-Nath, despierta, estás soñando- dijo en voz baja.

-No, papá, por favor no me pegues, fue un accidente- escuchó decir al pelirrojo.

Chloé se mordió el labio.

-Nathaniel, despierta- insistió Chloé, moviéndolo con un poco más de fuerza. Una lágrima se escapó de los ojos del pelirrojo, y la chica no pudo más. Lo sacudió con un poco más de fuerza, y fue entonces cuando los ojos color turquesa de Nath se posaron sobre ella.

-¿Eh?- dijo el chico, intentando normalizar su respiración y mirando a su alrededor, como queriendo recordar que es lo que estaba pasando- ¿qué pasó?-

-Estabas teniendo una pesadilla- le dijo Chloé- ¿te encuentras bien?-

Nathaniel la miró con enormes ojos asustados por unos segundos, recordando lo que había soñado y lo que Chloé estaba haciendo en su habitación a esas horas de la noche. El pelirrojo respiró profundo y asintió, sentándose sobre el sofá y mirando a la chica.

-Sí, estoy bien- dijo Nathaniel- fue solo… un mal sueño-

Chloé sonrió levemente.

-¿Quieres… digo, quisieras hablar de ello?- preguntó la chica, y el pelirrojo sacudió la cabeza- oh, bueno…-

-Fue solo un sueño, nada importante- dijo él, encogiéndose de hombros, y alzó las cejas- tú pareces asustada, ¿te encuentras bien?-

-Yo… no debería estar aquí, creo que me iré a casa- dijo Chloé, recordando que era lo que originalmente quería hacer, buscando con la mirada su mochila. Nath la tomó de las manos y se lo impidió, señalando al reloj digital sobre la mesita de té.

-Son las tres y media de la mañana- dijo el pelirrojo- no deberías irte a esta hora-

-No puedo quedarme- dijo la chica, comenzando a ruborizarse- yo… eh… tú… en tu habitación…-

Nath la miró, intentando entender cual era el problema, y cuando lo supo, se echó a reír.

-Oh, no te preocupes, por eso te llevé a mi cama, y yo me quedé aquí- dijo el pelirrojo- son dos cuartos separados, Pay de limón. No te preocupes, tu honor está a salvo- añadió al ver la expresión mortificada de la chica.

La chica aún parecía renuente a quedarse a dormir ahí, y Nath se resistía a despertar a Jeanne para llamar un taxi para Chloé, así que decidió volver a sacudir la cabeza.

-Te mandé comprar un cambio de ropa para mañana- continuó el pelirrojo, rodando los ojos.

La chica sacudió la cabeza.

-Lo siento, yo… eh…- dijo ella, visiblemente incómoda. Nathaniel puso los ojos en blanco y, tras despeinarse un poco en un gesto de frustración, se levantó y arrastró los pies hacia el intercomunicador, accionándolo.

-¿Sí, _monsieur_?- dijo la voz somnolienta del ama de llaves.

La chica sintió una punzada de culpa al escuchar la voz cansada de la mujer. Era obvio que Nathaniel la había despertado.

-Jeanne, ¿podría tener la amabilidad de llamar un taxi para llevar a mademoiselle Bourgeois a casa?- dijo el pelirrojo.

Hubo unos de segundos de silencio, en los que Jeanne seguramente estaría procesando lo que el chico dijo para entender su petición.

-De acuerdo, monsieur- dijo el ama de llaves- no hay taxis disponibles a esta hora, pero puedo enviar la limosina-

Chloé enrojeció aún más.

-No es necesario, Nathaniel, yo puedo irme en metro o…-

-No hay servicio de metro a esta hora de la noche- dijo Nathaniel, y se volvió al intercomunicador- de acuerdo, Jeanne, avísame cuando esté lista-

Apagó el intercomunicador y se volvió hacia Chloé, quien estaba cruzada de brazos, frotándoselos con las manos como si tuviera frío. Nathaniel sonrió levemente y caminó hacia su armario, de donde sacó un suéter más o menos adecuado y se lo puso encima. Chloé lo miró con enormes ojos, sin poder entender porqué el chico más desagradable de todo París estaba al menos intentando ser un poco amable con ella.

Nathaniel se dejó caer sobre el sofá y se frotó los ojos, dando un enorme bostezo.

-Lo lamento- dijo Chloé.

-¿Uh?-

-Lamento hacer que te levantaras- dijo la chica- y todos estos inconvenientes-

El pelirrojo la miró fijamente, sus ojos color turquesa parecían estar encendidos, mirándola con atención. Las comisuras de sus labios se curvaron levemente, y el fantasma de una sonrisa apareció en ellos.

-Te preocupas demasiado- dijo Nathaniel, dando un bostezo.

Chloé iba a decir algo, cuando la puerta se abrió, haciendo que diera un respingo de sorpresa. Jeanne estaba en la puerta, pulcramente vestida, tanto que Chloé no se podía imaginar como había hecho para alistarse tan rápido y no tener ni la sombra del hecho de que había estado dormida hacía unos minutos.

-Monsieur, el auto está listo- dijo Jeanne, inclinándose levemente.

-Claro- dijo Nathaniel, levantándose y poniéndose una bata sobre el pijama azul, y se volvió hacia la chica- vamos, Pay de limón-

Chloé hizo una mueca ante el apodo que el chico insistía en darle, pero estaba demasiado apenada para decirle algo al respecto. Nathaniel pareció darse cuenta de que estaba dudando.

-¿Pasa algo?-

-Eh… no es necesario que me acompañes- dijo ella, con su rostro de lo más rojo- ya causé suficientes problemas para…-

Nathaniel volvió a bufar, frustrado, y tomó la mochila de Chloé, para comenzar a caminar tras Jeanne. La chica rubia parpadeó, pero no le quedó otra opción más que seguirlo.

-Eres una chica de lo más extraño- comentó Nathaniel mientras ambos iban en el elevador. Chloé no le respondió, estaba demasiado apenada como para decir algo, solo se mantuvo con la vista en el suelo mientras el elevador llegaba al lobby del hotel.

Al ver la limosina estacionada en la entrada del hotel, las mejillas de Chloé se volvieron a tejer de rojo, mirándolo un poco asustada. Ella jamás había viajado en un vehículo como ese. Jamás lo había soñado siquiera. Nathaniel lo notó, y sonrió levemente.

-Vamos, no pasa nada, Pay de limón- dijo el pelirrojo- es solo un auto. ¿Te sentirías mejor si te acompaño?-

El color en las mejillas de la chica desapareció por completo, su sonrojo pasando a palidez. Le causaba horror estar en el mismo auto que Nathaniel Kurtzberg.

-Oh, ya entendí- dijo el pelirrojo, rodando los ojos- ya, vete de una vez, quiero descansar-

Chloé parpadeó, y sonrió levemente.

-Gracias, Nath- dijo ella- nos… nos vemos el lunes en la escuela-

El pelirrojo asintió y, tras meterse las manos a los bolsillos de su bata, esperó pacientemente a que la chica subiera al auto que la esperaba y desapareciera. Una vez que quedó mirando hacia la calle vacía frene al hotel, Nathaniel se encogió de hombros y dio media vuelta para regresar a los elevadores. Jeanne lo miró alejarse con una sonrisa, y sacó de su bolsillo una pequeña libreta, haciendo una pequeña anotación.

x-x-x

 _Casa de la familia Bourgeois_

 _Poco después_

Cuando Chloé llegó a casa, ésta estaba vacía. Su padre trabajaba turnos de noche en el hospital cercano, y su madre… bueno, no podía hablar mucho de ella. Se encogió de hombros, se cambió para ponerse su pijama y se dejó caer sobre su cama. Se volvió al reloj, notando que eran casi las cuatro de la mañana.

-No puedo creerlo- dijo la chica, llevándose las manos a la cara.

Había pasado la mayor parte de la noche con Nathaniel Kurtzberg. En su cama. En la misma habitación.

La chica hundió su cara en la almohada, completamente avergonzada. Si su adorado Adrien llegaba a escuchar algo al respecto… ¡no! Era impensable. Sacudió la cabeza para quitarse el pensamiento, y se dio la vuelta sobre su cama.

No, no podía pensar así. Seguramente Nathaniel tampoco querría que nadie supiera ese pequeño incidente, sobre todo por si llegaba a los oídos de Marinette. No, el pelirrojo guardaría el secreto, estaba segura. Y si no lo hacía, Marinette sabría todo.

X-x-x

 _Le Grand París_

 _Al día siguiente_

Aquello era un día extraordinario para Nathaniel. No era muy común que su madre, la alcaldesa, lo llamara a su oficina en el hotel para hablar con él. El chico rodó los ojos, molesto, cuando Jeanne le informó que su madre quería conversar de un asunto importante. Pensando que se trataría del proyecto de física y de lo que _madame_ Mendelev había dicho, Nathaniel no estaba muy emocionado por hablar con su madre.

El pelirrojo siguió a Jeanne hacia la oficina de _madame_ Kurtzberg, y dejó al chico solo con su madre. Los ojos turquesas de Nathaniel eran idénticos a los de su madre, al igual que los cabellos rojizos. La mujer estaba hablando por teléfono, y le hizo una seña para que tomara asiento y esperara, lo cual el chico hizo.

-Sí, sí… no quiero volver a escuchar de este asunto- dijo _madame_ Kurtzberg al teléfono- de acuerdo, tengo que colgar, mi hijo está aquí. Si, sí, después- y colgó el teléfono.

Los ojos de su madre se posaron sobre él mientras que entrelazaba los dedos y apoyaban las manos sobre el escritorio.

-Nathaniel- dijo la mujer- hay un asunto del que quiero hablar contigo, _mon chéri_ -

-¿Sí, _maman_?- dijo el pelirrojo.

-La próxima semana será el festival internacional de la ciencia y del arte - dijo _madame_ Kurtzberg- pero con todo este trabajo… no podré asistir con los chicos seleccionados de este año-

Nathaniel asintió, pues no entendía que era lo que su madre quería decirle.

-Eh… de acuerdo-

-Entonces, ya que tú no irás como el seleccionado para participar en el concurso de física, quisiera que fueras en mi representación- dijo la alcaldesa.

-¿Qué dices?- dijo el chico.

-Que irás a Nueva York a representarme en el concurso, Nath- dijo la alcaldesa- necesito que acompañes y atiendas muy bien al concursante de París. Ah, y a _mademoiselle_ Dupain-Cheng, ya que su padre es uno de los patrocinadores del concurso-

El corazón del pelirrojo dio un vuelco.

-¿Marinette va a ir?- dijo Nathaniel, y su madre asintió- ¿y quien es el concursante?-

-Un chico llamado Adrien Agreste- dijo _madame_ Kurtzberg.

Nathaniel gruñó. Genial, tenía que ser el hijo del panadero, _Nerdrien._ Y lo peor: el chico iba a estar en el concurso, en la misma ciudad que Marinette. La idea hacía que sus tripas se retorcieran de furia. ¡No! No iba a permitir que Adrien pasara tiempo con Marinette en el concurso. Tenía que encontrar una forma de separarlos, pero no podía decirle a su madre.

Y entonces se le ocurrió una idea. ¡Sí, era una idea genial! Usaría a Chloé Bourgeois para cumplir su cometido. Era bueno que la chica estuviera aún enamorada del tonto de Adrien.

-¿ _Maman_?- dijo el chico.

-¿Sí?-

-No sé si Jeanne te haya dicho- dijo Nathaniel dudoso- yo tengo una novia-

Por primera vez desde que el pelirrojo había entrado a su oficina, _madame_ Kurtzberg levantó la vista y abrió los ojos desmesuradamente. ¿Su hijo, una novia? ¿Era acaso que por fin Marinette Dupain-Cheng le había hecho caso? ¿O por fin la había superado y se había buscado otra chica?

-No, cuéntame más- dijo la mujer.

-Bueno, no es una novia como tal- dijo Nathaniel, pretendiendo estar confundido y apenado- es una chica que… es una… es una artista. Y quizá ella también pueda asistir al concurso-

Madame Kurtzberg lo evaluó con la mirada. No sabía si su hijo estaba siendo sincero, pero finalmente asintió y oprimió un botón en su escritorio. El ama de llaves entró.

-Jeanne, ten la gentileza de comprar cinco boletos de primera clase para Nueva York mañana mismo, y de separar cinco habitaciones en el hotel más prestigioso- dijo la alcaldesa- mi hijo irá con una amiga. Y tú irás para asegurarte de que todo salga bien-

Jeanne asintió respetuosamente, y Nathaniel sonrió. Se levantó de su asiento y se apresuró a abrazar a su madre.

-Muchas gracias, _maman_ , eres la mejor- dijo el chico mientras la abrazaba- te quiero-

-Yo también te quiero, tomatito- le dijo la mujer, besándolo en la frente- y espero que te comportes a la altura-

-Por supuesto, _maman_ \- dijo Nathaniel.

-Bueno, ahora ve a avisar a tu… ejem… amiga sobre su buena fortuna- le dijo la alcaldesa- odio tener que dejarte solo, cariño, pero tengo muchas cosas que hacer-

-Entiendo, _maman_ , te veré a la hora de cenar- dijo él, tras despedirse de su madre y salir de su despacho.

Una vez en el lobby del hotel, Nathaniel buscó a Jeanne y le pidió que llamara la limosina.

x-x-x

 _Casa de la familia Bourgeois_

 _Poco después_

André Bourgeois llegó a casa arrastrando los pies y dejando sus zapatos en la entrada de la casa. Chloé, quien ya estaba despierta, se apresuró a recibirlo con un abrazo.

- _Bonjour, papa_ \- dijo la chica, ayudándolo a quitarse la chamarra y colgándola en el perchero junto a la puerta- pasa, el desayuno está listo-

-Ah, muchas gracias, _ma chère fille_ \- dijo el hombre, dejándose caer pesadamente sobre la silla frente a su plato- no sé que haría sin ti-

-No es nada, _papa_ \- dijo Chloé, ladeando la cabeza y sonriendo- supongo que debes estar muy cansado-

El hombre asintió y desayunó rápidamente, para después irse a descansar. Chloé se puso a lavar los trastes mientras escuchaba los sonoros ronquidos de su padre desde su habitación, y sonrió levemente. Su sonrisa no duró mucho, pues alguien llamó a la puerta. Intrigada, Chloé tomó un trapo para secar sus manos y se acercó a abrir la puerta.

Su corazón casi se detiene al ver que Nathaniel Kurtzberg estaba ahí.

-Na… Na… Nathaniel- dijo la chica, parpadeando sorprendida- ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?-

-Te tengo una sorpresa, pay de limón- dijo el chico con una sonrisa traviesa que no auguraba nada bueno para ella- estoy seguro de que te encantará. ¿No vas a dejarme pasar?-

La chica parpadeó, sorprendida, pero no se movió y siguió bloqueando la puerta con su delgado cuerpo. Nathaniel la miró. A diferencia de su atuendo habitual que llevaba a la escuela, Chloé traía puesta unas medias de color negro y un largo suéter de color azul turquesa hasta las caderas, que hacía que su figura fuera mucho más halagadora que de costumbre. Además de ello, la chica traía su largo cabello color lima suelto y reposando sobre su hombro izquierdo.

Nathaniel sonrió. Era hermosa, y eso haría su mascarada más creíble. El chico sacó de su bolsillo un boleto de avión, marcado para el día siguiente, y lo puso frente a los ojos de la chica.

-Oh, bien- dijo Nathaniel, mostrándole el boleto- vine a invitarte al concurso de Ciencias y Arte en Nueva York. Voy a representar a mi madre, y necesito tu ayuda-

Chloé miró el boleto, mientras que extendía su mano hacia él y sus ojos brillaban de emoción. ¿El concurso al que siempre había soñado asistir? ¿Era en serio? Pero pronto, su vista paró del boleto a los ojos de Nathaniel, e hizo una mueca, bajando su mano.

-¿Y qué ganas tú con esto?- dijo Chloé, sin tomar el boleto.

Nathaniel sonrió travieso.

-Ya te lo dije, pastelito, que necesito tu ayuda- dijo el pelirrojo, guiñándole un ojo- necesito que vayas conmigo y finjas ser mi novia-

Chloé se llevó las manos a la boca y dio un paso atrás.

-¿¡Qué?!- la pregunta apenas salió de sus labios.

x-x-x

¡Hola a todos! Espero que les esté gustando esta historia. Les pido paciencia con ella, pues a diferencia de las anteriores, no la tengo aún escrita por completo, pero espero no tardar demasiado. Muchas gracias por sus reviews. Nos leemos pronto.

Abby L.


	4. Capítulo 4

AU. Nathaniel es el chico popular de la escuela e hijo de la alcaldesa de París, y Chloé es una tímida artista. Al mismo tiempo, Adrien es un chico que sueña con ser un ingeniero físico, y Marinette es una modelo muy popular e hija de un famoso ingeniero. Chlonath.

Nota Aclaratoria:

1) Los personajes no me pertenecen, salvo por algún OC que de pronto aparezca. Créditos a Thomas Astruc y compañía

2) Contiene spoilers de la segunda temporada

x-x-x

EN OTRA VIDA

CAPÍTULO 4

 _Casa de la familia Bourgeois_

-¿¡Qué?!- la pregunta apenas salió de sus labios, tan asustada y sorprendida que se encontraba.

¿De qué demonios estaba hablando Nathaniel? Tantos lujos y perfume caro habían finalmente logrado enloquecer al pelirrojo. ¿Ella, fingir que era su novia? ¡Estaba chiflado! Por supuesto que no haría eso. Pero… ¿el concurso? No, no valía la pena someterse a la humillación de fingir… fingir que… ¡no podía siquiera pensarlo!

-Lo que escuchaste- dijo Nathaniel, ignorando el monólogo interno de la chica- vas a acompañarme al concurso, y fingir que eres mi novia ante mi ama de llaves y los amigos de mi madre-

Chloé parpadeó y dio un paso atrás. Nathaniel lo tomó como una invitación a pasar, así que dio un paso adelanta y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

-No, estás chiflado- dijo Chloé- no iré contigo ni en un millón de años, y mucho menos para fingir que soy tu… eww-

Nathaniel frunció el entrecejo levemente y miró a su alrededor. La casa de Chloé, a pesar de no tener muebles caros u objetos valiosos a la vista, estaba tan pulcramente ordenada que el chico no podía creer que pudieran tener en esas condiciones sin ayuda. El pelirrojo cruzó la sala y se sentó en uno de los sillones.

-Ah, mi estimada compañera del colegio- dijo Nathaniel, tomando un portarretratos que estaba en una mesita junto al sillón donde se había dejado caer. Era una foto de Chloé y de su padre, en una pequeña exposición de arte en la que había participado la chica- no puedo creer que quieras desperdiciar la oportunidad de viajar a Nueva York con todos los gastos pagados al concurso de arte de tus sueños-

-No voy a fingir ser tu novia- dijo ella.

Nathaniel no dejó de sonreír cuando vio la mochila de Chloé sobre la mesita de café, y de ella sobresalía el cuaderno de dibujo de la chica. Lo tomó y abrió una de las hojas.

-Mi madre ya mandó un justificante para los dos, así _madame_ Mendelev no nos va a molestar por lo del proyecto. ¿No te mencioné que cierto nerd desagradable de nuestra clase va a participar en el concurso?- dijo el pelirrojo, señalando el dibujo que la chica había hecho de ella como superheroína, rescatando a Adrien Agreste.

Chloé abrió la boca levemente.

-¿A…Adrien va a ir?- dijo la chica.

-Él es el representante de París en el concurso- dijo Nathaniel, sacando el boleto de nuevo y extendiendo el brazo hacia ella- entonces, ¿qué dices?¿Aceptas?-

La chica miró el boleto con enormes ojos. ¿Ir a Nueva York con Adrien Agreste? ¡Sí y mil veces sí! Pero aún existía el pequeño problema de la condición que Nathaniel. No iba a fingir ser su novia. Ni en un millón de años.

-No- dijo Chloé, sacudiendo la cabeza- no, no voy a fingir ser tu novia-

La chica pensó que Nathaniel se iba a enfurecer por no obtener lo que quería, pero el chico siguió sonriendo socarronamente, y Chloé tembló levemente.

-¿Ah, no?- dijo el chico, pasando sus dedos índice y medio por la mesita de café, y los frotó con su pulgar para ver si había polvo- sería una pena que _Nerdrien_ supiera lo que pasó entre nosotros anoche, ¿no crees?-

Chloé entrecerró los ojos.

-¿Y qué sería eso?- dijo ella.

-Que pasaste la noche en mi habitación- dijo el chico, alzando repetidamente las cejas mientras apoyaba uno de sus brazos en el respaldo del sillón- en mi cama. ¿No fue así?-

Chloé se ruborizó hasta la raíz del cabello. Sí, dicho así sonaba horrible, y técnicamente no era mentira. Y si Adrien llegaba a saberlo…

-No, no puedes…- dijo Chloé, frunciendo el entrecejo- además, nadie te va a creer-

-¿Ah, no?- dijo Nathaniel, sacando su teléfono celular, y mostrándole el video que había tomado de la cámara de seguridad, de él acompañando en bata a una despeinada Chloé a la puerta del hotel.

-No, no puedes usarlo para extorsionarme- dijo la chica, tragando saliva- si Marinette se da cuenta, jamás saldrá contigo-

-Oh, quien sabe, quizá hasta se ponga celosa y por fin me haga caso- dijo el chico, sonriendo levemente, pero pronto su sonrisa se borró- necesito… necesito que hagas esto por mí. Si lo haces tienes mi palabra que no te molestaré por un mes-

Chloé lo miró, alzando las cejas, sin estar segura de querer hacer esto.

-Eh… yo…-

-¿Qué?- dijo él.

-No te ofendas, pero… no confío en ti-

-Oh, vamos- dijo Nathaniel, fingiendo estar ofendido- dejemos las cosas claras para que no desconfíes más: no te molestaré por el resto del año escolar, y no diré una sola palabra sobre lo que pasó anoche, a cambio de que vayas conmigo a Nueva York, finjas ser mi novia delante de todos excepto Adrien y Marinette, y que hagas exactamente lo que te diga-

La chica lo evaluó con la mirada. No podía confiar en él, ¿o sí? Aunque ella realmente quería ir a ver el concurso, pasar tiempo con Adrien, y no quería que él escuchara las medias verdades de lo que había sucedido la noche anterior, o arruinaría para siempre toda oportunidad con él. Levantó los ojos y miró a Nathaniel, y finalmente suspiró.

-De acuerdo- dijo la chica, resignada- estoy casi segura de que me voy a arrepentir de esto, pero de acuerdo-

Los ojos del pelirrojo brillaron.

-No te vas a arrepentir, limoncita- dijo el chico, guiñando un ojo y levantándose de su asiento- mañana a primera hora vendrá el auto por ti a llevarte al aeropuerto. No empaques mucho, todo se te proporcionará en el hotel-

-¿Uh?- dijo ella, sin entender a qué se refería, pero asintió.

-Te veré mañana- dijo el chico, regresando la libreta de dibujos a las manos de la chica, y despidiéndose de ella rápidamente.

Una vez que se quedó sola, Chloé se mordió el labio. Tendría que esperar a que su padre despertara para contarle las noticias. No sabía como lo tomaría, pero decidió no pensar en ello. ¡Iba a estar en Nueva York con Adrien Agreste! Y sí, también iría Marinette Dupain-Cheng, pero tendría más oportunidades de charlar con él.

x-x-x

 _Hotel Ritz-Carlton, Nueva York_

 _La noche siguiente_

Chloé apenas podía creer que estaba en la puerta del hotel más caro y prestigioso de Nueva York con nada más y nada menos que Nathaniel Kurtzberg y su ama de llaves con ella.

Tras haber sido recogida por la limosina del Grand París en su casa, Chloé fue llevada al aeropuerto, donde viajó en primera clase junto con el pelirrojo, Jeanne y Adrien hacia la ciudad de Nueva York. Las siete horas de vuelo pasaron rápidamente, como si fuera un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Y ahora la chica estaba frente a su habitación de hotel. Todo olía a lujos, a nuevo, a elegante y caro. La chica se miró, su ropa modesta y nada elegante, y se sintió completamente fuera de lugar. Seguramente Adrien se sentía igual que ella.

La chica respiró hondo, mientras que Nathaniel miraba a su alrededor con desdén.

-Pues… no es la gran cosa, pero servirá- dijo- dijo el pelirrojo, mirando a Chloé y sus ropas- bajaremos a cenar dentro de dos horas. Tu ropa ya está en el armario-

Chloé parpadeó.

-¿Mi ropa?- dijo ella, y el chico asintió.

-Sí, no queremos que nuestros invitados te vean con… bueno, con eso que traes puesto- dijo Nathaniel, como si fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo- Jeanne se quedará contigo para ayudarte-

Chloé frunció el entrecejo.

-Esto no era parte de…- comenzó a decir ella, pero el chico se aclaró la garganta para interrumpirla.

-Dos horas- dijo Nathaniel, mirándola fijamente- vendré por ti unos minutos antes-

Chloé cerró la boca, y no tuvo otra opción más que asentir. El chico volvió a sonreír y se despidió de ella, cerrando la puerta. La chica se volvió hacia Jeanne, preocupada, pero ésta le dedicó una sonrisa cálida.

-No se preocupe, _mademoiselle_ , estoy aquí para ayudarla- dijo el ama de llaves de los Kurtzberg, y con un par de empujones la hizo caminar hacia el enorme armario que estaba junto al baño de la suite.

La chica casi se desmaya al ver aquello. El enorme armario estaba lleno de vestidos, zapatos y conjuntos que la chica jamás hubiera imaginado ver en vivo, mucho menos tener la posibilidad de usarlos. El chico extendió su mano hacia el armario, pero de pronto la encogió, apenada.

-No puedo…- dijo Chloé- no puedo hacer esto-

Jeanne la miró, alzando las cejas, pero volvió a sonreírle.

-No se preocupe, _mademoiselle_ \- repitió Jeanne, entrando tras ella al armario y pasando sus manos por los vestidos- si me permite hacer una sugerencia, esta noche será la cena de bienvenida previa a la inauguración del concurso, así que lo mejor con ese tono de piel sería este vestido negro con amarillo. Vamos, vaya a tomar un baño antes de cambiarse-

La chica miró el vestido largo, con un hombro descubierto, y con un patrón blanco, negro y amarillo, con algunos pliegues irregulares que le conferían bastante encanto. Chloé tenía la impresión de que ese vestido costaba más que un año de renta de su casa. Y antes de que pudiera responder, Jeanne tomó a Chloé del brazo y la empujó al cuarto de baño, cerrando la puerta tras ella. La chica casi se desmaya al ver el baño. Era casi tan grande como su cuarto, con al menos veinte botones o funciones diferentes, y treinta frascos con geles, espumas, esencias y demás.

-Decididamente no estoy hecha para esto…- dijo la chica para sí misma en voz baja.

x-x-x

 _Habitación de Nathaniel_

 _Casi dos horas después_

El chico pelirrojo se miraba por el espejo mientras se ajustaba la corbata a su cuello y se intentaba arreglar el cabello. Una vez que la corbata estuvo en su sitio, buscó a su alrededor por el saco de su traje y, al encontrarlo, se lo puso. No se veía nada mal.

Caminó hacia la puerta, pero en la mesita junto a ella encontró una pequeña caja con una hermosa flor dentro de ella, atada una pulsera. Debajo había una pequeña tarjeta, y Nathaniel reconoció la elegante caligrafía de Jeanne.

 _Para mademoiselle Bourgeois._

Nathaniel puso los ojos en blanco. Jeanne era la única persona que sabía el arreglo que había hecho con Chloé, y le pareció extraño que le diera eso. Estuvo a punto de lanzarlo a la basura, pero lo pensó mejor. No era mala idea, sobre todo si quería que los demás creyeran que Chloé era su novia.

Suspiró resignado, y tomó la pequeña caja, para salir de su habitación y caminar hacia la de Chloé, del otro lado del pasillo. Realmente esperaba que Jeanne hubiera logrado convertirla en algo decente con la ropa que había mandado comprar para ella. No era broma que tenía que impresionar en lugar de su madre.

Mientras caminaba por el pasillo del hotel, estaba pensando en Marinette. Oh, la hermosa Marinette que en esos momentos estaría en el mismo hotel, acompañada de su estricto padre, para servir como la imagen del concurso. Solo esperaba que Adrien mantuviera sus sucias y panaderas manos lejos de _su Marichou_.

- _Merde_ \- dijo él en voz baja, al ver que Adrien salía de su habitación, vestido con un traje sencillo pero que no lo hacía verse nada mal. Gruñó y rodó los ojos- no, no te dejes llevar, mantente apegado al plan, y todo va a salir bien-

El chico ignoró a Adrien y llamó a la puerta de la habitación de Chloé.

-Un segundo, _monsieur_ \- dijo su ama de llaves cuando abrió la puerta de la habitación- _mademoiselle_ Bourgeois ya está casi lista-

Nathaniel gruñó, pero sabía que no tenía más remedio que esperar pacientemente. Se dejó caer sobre el sofá en la entrada de la suite y se cruzó de brazos. Tras un par de minutos, escuchó que Jeanne se aclaró la garganta, y el chico pelirrojo levantó los ojos hacia ella.

Chloé ya estaba lista, vistiendo un vestido hermoso que parecía estar hecho para ella, Los colores favorecían mucho a la chica, y la tela abrazaba su figura de una manera bastante favorecedora, resaltando sus delicadas formas femeninas. Tenía el hombro derecho descubierto, sobre el cual descansaba su cabello como una cascada. Apenas sí tenía algo de maquillaje puesto, pero parecía no estar usando ninguno.

Cuando la miró por primera vez, Nathaniel abrió la boca con una expresión sorprendida, y sintió algo de calor en las mejillas. ¿En serio esa chica era su compañera del colegio? Sabía que era algo bonita, pero no podía creer que se hubiera transformado de esa manera. ¿Algo bonita? ¡Qué demonios, muy hermosa!

Ante la mirada fija de Nathaniel, Chloé se llevó las manos nerviosamente al cabello, pero no alcanzó a tocarlo, pues Jeanne se aclaró la garganta para evitarlo. Eso hizo al pelirrojo reaccionar. Parpadeó y sacudió la cabeza.

-Lo… lo lamento, Chloé- dijo Nathaniel- yo… estaba pensando en otra cosa-

La chica alzó una ceja, pero sonrió, aún algo sonrojada. Recordando lo que tenía en sus manos, el chico abrió la cajita y ató la colorida flor en su muñeca. Chloé parpadeó, pero Nathaniel ya había recuperado la compostura.

-Todo es parte del plan, pay de limón- dijo el chico- tengo que estar enamorado de ti, ¿recuerdas?-

La chica asintió, aún intentando quitarse el rubor de sus mejillas.

-Vamos entonces- dijo el chico, ofreciendo su brazo a la chica, quien lo miró, interrogante. Nathaniel puso los ojos en blanco y puso la mano de Chloé bajo su brazo.

-Lo siento- dijo ella- esto es nuevo para mí-

-No te pongas nerviosa- dijo Nathaniel- solo no hables mucho y… haz como yo. Todo saldrá bien-

Chloé asintió, y ambos salieron rumbo al comedor del hotel. El ama de llaves los miró alejarse juntos mientras cruzaba los brazos y sacudía suavemente la cabeza. Chloé parecía una buena chica para su joven amo. Ya vería como se desarrollaba todo esto.

x-x-x

 _Comedor del Ritz-Carlton_

 _Poco después_

Marinette Dupain-Cheng estaba sentada a la mesa junto a su padre, el organizador del evento. Estaba un poco incómoda, ya que estaba ahora lejos de París, y tenía miedo de que hubiera un ataque de akuma durante su ausencia. Aunque bueno, con Nathaniel Kurtzberg lejos de París, lo más probable es que los akumas se mudaran a Nueva York durante su estancia. La idea la hizo sonreír nuevamente al recordar como era su amigo de la infancia.

Otra cosa que molestaba a Marinette de estar ahí es que, en Nueva York, estaba bastante lejos de sus amigos y, sobre todo, de su amado Chat Noir. Cada vez que salvaba a París a su lado como Ladybug, el superhéroe la rechazaba, y una vez había argumentado de que estaba enamorada de una chica de su colegio. No le había dicho quien era, pero si una modelo como ella, amada y admirada por todos en París, no podía conquistar al hombre de sus sueños, no sabían quien podría.

Más temprano, cuando había llegado al comedor, se había encontrado con Adrien Agreste, quien había sido el ganador del concurso en París, y casi se había desmayado de la impresión. Sí, estaba enamorada de Chat Noir, pero eso no le impedía apreciar la belleza del chico. No se veía nada mal en traje.

Y finalmente, lo otro que casi le había provocado un infarto había sido ver a Chloé Bourgeois, otra de sus compañeras, llegar tomada del brazo de Nathaniel. La chica parecía algo asustada, pero Marinette le sonrió ladeando la cabeza y le guiñó un ojo para ayudarla a tranquilizarse.

Nathaniel ayudó a Chloé a sentarse a la mesa, justo frente a ella, su padre y Adrien, y se sentó junto a la chica rubia. Al ver que ella estaba temblando y estaba a punto de tirar algo, Nathaniel pasó su mano bajo la mesa y tomó la de ella.

-Tranquila- le dijo en un susurro mientras se inclinaba en su dirección- no te pongas nerviosa-

Chloé se volvió hacia ella, y sonrió al ver los enormes ojos turquesas del chico. Tenía la extraña sensación de que Nathaniel se preocupaba por ella. No, no podía estar pensando en eso. El pelirrojo solo estaba interesado en Marinette, y se preocupaba solamente en que no hiciera el ridículo por extensión. Sí, solo era eso.

La chica rubia miró asustada los cubiertos junto a su plato. ¿Acaso eran todos necesarios? Nathaniel se volvió hacia ella y rodó los ojos.

-Haz como yo- dijo el chico pelirrojo al notar su confusión.

Siguiendo el ejemplo de Nathaniel, Chloé logró evitar hacer el ridículo durante la mayor parte de la cena, y nadie remarcó lo extraño que se estaba comportando. El que sí resaltó algo fue Adrien, que se equivocó varias veces en los cubiertos y en su nerviosismo casi tiró su vaso de agua sobre su regazo. Nadie hizo ningún comentario al respecto, solamente Marinette rió y dijo que el chico tenía un poco de mala suerte.

Nathaniel no estaba muy contento por lo sucedido, y Chloé sabía exactamente como se sentía. Esas miradas entre Adrien y Marinette la ponían de mal humor también.

Tras varios platillos y un par de horas de conversaciones muy aburridas entre los adultos, Chloé no pudo evitar dejar escapar un bostezo. El viaje había sido largo, y estaba cansada, sobre todo porque no estaba acostumbrada a esos recorridos. El pelirrojo lo notó, y se aclaró la garganta.

-Ya es tarde, voy a acompañar a Chloé de regreso a su suite- dijo el pelirrojo, poniéndose de pie y caminando hacia Marinette. Tomó la mano derecha de la chica y, mirando fijamente a los ojos encendidos de furia de Adrien, presionó sus labios contra los nudillos de Marinette. Tras sonreír travieso al ver la expresión colérica del chico rubio, deseó buenas noches a todos y ofreció su mano a Chloé para ayudarla a levantarse. La chica se quiso despedir de Adrien, pero éste no dejaba de mirar enfurecido al pelirrojo.

-¿Nos vamos, pastelito?- dijo Nathaniel el voz baja, y Chloé asintió y tomó su mano, algo decepcionada- con permiso, señores-

Chloé se levantó, y tras despedirse rápidamente, ambos chicos caminaron hacia los elevadores para dirigirse a sus respectivas suites.

-Hiciste bien esta noche, Chloé- dijo Nathaniel una vez que ambos estuvieron dentro del elevador- te lo agradezco-

-Solo cumplo mi parte del trato- dijo la chica, poniendo los ojos en blanco, aún un poco molesta porque ni siquiera había podido cruzar una palabra con Adrien durante la cena- sabes que no estoy aquí por mi propia voluntad-

-Lo sé- dijo el pelirrojo- pero igual podías haberme traicionado, y no lo hiciste. Te lo agradezco-

Ella lo miró sin sonreír, pero asintió.

-Yo no soy como tú- dijo Chloé en voz baja, sin la intención de que el chico la escuchara, pero Nathaniel sí lo escuchó.

-Tienes una muy mala opinión de mí- dijo el pelirrojo.

-Um… déjame pensar- dijo Chloé con sarcasmo- eres un niño mimado que ha causado más de la mitad de los akumas en París, no te importa nadie más que tú mismo, y me trajiste aquí con engaños y extorsiones, pero de seguro es solo mi opinión-

-Bueno, todo eso suena muy malo cuando lo dices con ese tono- dijo Nathaniel, quitándole importancia al asunto.

Chloé infló las mejillas aún molesta, pero no comentó nada. Ambos llegaron a la entrada de su suite, y se detuvieron en la puerta.

-Mañana el evento comienza a las once de la mañana- dijo Nathaniel- yo solo tendré que verte a la hora de la comida para que nadie sospeche. El resto del tiempo puedes hacer lo que quieras-

La chica asintió sin muchas ganas, pero pensó que al menos tendría la oportunidad de ver a Adrien durante el evento, o ver las obras de arte que estarían expuestas durante el concurso. No era tan malo ahora que lo pensaba.

La chica abrió la puerta de la suite y se volvió al pelirrojo.

-Buenas noches, Nath- dijo Chloé.

-Buenas noches, pastelito- dijo Nathaniel, tomando un mano y besándola de la misma manera que había hecho con Marinette. Levantó los ojos hacia ella- bromas aparte, te ves muy linda esta noche-

Antes de que Chloé pudiera responder o al menos procesar lo que había dicho, el pelirrojo la soltó y se apresuró a su propia habitación. Cuando la chica cayó en cuenta de lo sucedido, cerró la puerta automáticamente y su rostro se encendió como semáforo.

"¿Qué rayos fue eso?", pensó antes de irse a dormir.

x-x-x

¡Hola a todos! Pues espero que les esté gustando esta historia. Muchas gracias por sus reviews. Abrazos a todos.

Abby L.


	5. Capítulo 5

AU. Nathaniel es el chico popular de la escuela e hijo de la alcaldesa de París, y Chloé es una tímida artista. Al mismo tiempo, Adrien es un chico que sueña con ser un ingeniero físico, y Marinette es una modelo muy popular e hija de un famoso ingeniero. Chlonath.

Nota Aclaratoria:

1) Los personajes no me pertenecen, salvo por algún OC que de pronto aparezca. Créditos a Thomas Astruc y compañía

2) Contiene spoilers de la segunda temporada

x-x-x

EN OTRA VIDA

CAPÍTULO 5

 _Suite de Chloé_

 _Poco más tarde_

Chloé se sintió mucho más aliviada tan pronto como cerró la puerta de su habitación, dejando fuera de ella al pelirrojo. Si bien la cena no estuvo tan mal, pues vio a Adrien y conversó amablemente con Marinette, lo sucedido los últimos minutos le había puesto los pelos de punta. Nathaniel provocando a Adrien, y luego ese beso que el chico le había dado en la entrada de su habitación.

La chica rubia se miró la mano, y pasó el pulgar de la mano contraria sobre sus nudillos, sobre los cuales Nathaniel había presionado sus labios. Aún podía recordar la sensación que tuvo cuando el chico tomó su mano y la besó, y no podía decir que le desagradara.

Pero la asustaba.

Mientras se desabrochaba el vestido para cambiarse a su pijama, Chloé recordó lo que sucedió en la cena, que Nathaniel hizo lo mismo con Marinette. El pelirrojo estaba enamorado de ella, eso todo el mundo lo sabía. No valía la pena hacerse ilusiones.

Chloé abrió nuevamente el armario con un poco de miedo, y buscó entre los cajones un par de pijamas. Cuando abrió uno de los cajones, la chica vio una selección de al menos ocho pijamas de diferentes colores, texturas y diseños. Casi se cayó de espaldas al suelo de la impresión.

La chica extendió sus manos y pasó sus dedos por ellas. No sabía cuál elegir, todas eran hermosas y se veían bastante cómodas. Por fin, se decidió por una de color rosa con blanco, y se la puso. Se abrazó a sí misma y sonrió levemente. Se sentía delicioso.

Tomó su teléfono celular para avisar a su papá que todo estaba bien, y que ya se iba a ir a dormir. Había tomado en cuenta el cambio de horario, serían las seis de la mañana en París, y a esa hora su padre seguramente estaría terminando su turno en el hospital.

CB: _Bonsoir, papa_. Ya regresé a mi habitación.

AB: _Bonsoir, ma chèrie_. Yo también voy para la casa. ¿Cómo estuvo tu viaje?¿Hiciste algo?

CB: Nada interesante, solo una cena, el evento comienza hasta mañana

Chloé no quería entrar en detalles sobre su habitación, la gran selección de vestidos que tenía a su disposición o la extraña actitud de Nathaniel. No quería alarmarlo, o hacerlo pensar que estaba preocupada.

AB: Bueno, _ma petite_ , ve a descansar. Duerme bien

CB: Tu también, _papa._

Chloé suspiró y, tras lavarse la cara y los dientes, decidió meterse a la enorme cama, incluso teniendo que dar un pequeño salto para alcanzar a subirse. Las sábanas eran fantásticas, y la vista desde su ventana daba a Central Park. Con una sonrisa, apoyó la cabeza sobre la almohada y cerró los ojos.

Ese día no había sido tan malo después de todo.

x-x-x

 _Habitación de Nathaniel_

 _Al mismo tiempo_

Nathaniel regresó a su suite deshaciéndose la corbata y pensando en lo que había pasado. No podía creer lo que acababa de hacer. ¿Realmente le había dicho eso a Chloé? ¿Y había besado su mano?

Sí, es cierto que Chloé le había parecido muy hermosa esa noche, pero él solo estaba enamorado de Marinette. La chica rubia no estaba a su altura. Él era el hijo de Madame Kurtzberg, la alcaldesa de París, era obvio que Marinette y él fueran el uno para el otro.

El chico entró a su suite y cerró la puerta tras de sí mientras sonreía levemente. La cara que el tonto de Adrien había hecho cuando besó la mano de Marinette fue de antología. Podía ver que le salía humo por las orejas. ¡Qué divertido!

-Adrien es un tonto si cree que me va a robar a Marinette- dijo el pelirrojo para sí mismo mientras se desabrochaba la camisa y se disponía a ponerse el pijama.

Nathaniel arrastró los pies hacia su cama y se dejó caer pesadamente sobre ella boca abajo, hundiendo su cara en las almohadas.

Todo estaba bien. Al día siguiente Adrien estaría ocupado en la competencia, y podría tomar ventaja y acercarse a Marinette. Y cuando el chico rubio estuviera libre, arreglaría una cita con Chloé para mantenerlo alejado de la pelinegra.

Se giró sobre la cama y tomó su teléfono celular para llamar a su madre. Ocupado. Miró el reloj, y vio que era la media noche. Apenas estaría amaneciendo en París, y su madre ya debería estar despierta y trabajando. Nathaniel suspiró y dejó el aparato a su lado. Se incorporó para abrir el cajón de su mesita de noche, y sacó una caja de píldoras. De ella tomó una y dio un trago de agua del vaso que estaba junto a su cama.

"No más pesadillas"; pensó para sí mismo "necesito dormir, no más pesadillas"

x-x-x

 _Habitación de Chloé_

 _A la mañana siguiente_

Chloé despertó apenas unos minutos antes de que llegara Jeanne a ayudarla a vestirse por los cálidos rayos de sol que se colaban por la ventana de su habitación.

Jeanne entró a la suite sin siquiera llamar a la puerta, pero volvió a dedicarle a la chica una sonrisa amable. La joven ama de llaves estaba nuevamente impecablemente vestida y peinada a esas horas de la mañana, y llevaba con ella una tabla con varios folios de papel y una pluma.

-Buenos días, _mademoiselle_ Chloé- dijo Jeanne- dentro de dos horas iniciará el evento en el Centro de Convenciones. _Monsieur_ Nathaniel me dijo que usted querría ver la parte del concurso de arte, así que la llevaré directamente a ese lugar. Pasaré por usted a las dos para la comida a las dos y media-

Chloé miró a la mujer, y no pudo evitar sonreír levemente al pensar que iría a ver el concurso de arte, y que Nathaniel fue lo bastante amable para recordar eso, cosa que le pareció raro.

Jeanne entró al armario y sacó algunas prendas de vestir para ponerlas en las manos de Chloé. Un pantalón blanco, y un suéter negro y una bella chamarra amarilla con líneas negras, así como un par de botas de color gris.

-Este es un evento informal, _mademoiselle_ \- dijo el ama de llaves- y esta mañana está pronosticada una bajada en la temperatura, así que le recomiendo este atuendo para el día de hoy-

-Bien- dijo Chloé, aún sin acostumbrarse de que alguien le estuviera indicando como vestirse, tomando el atuendo y entrando al cuarto de baño.

El ama de llaves sonrió satisfecha. La chica le caía muy bien, era dulce y parecía tener buen corazón. Una vez que Jeanne escuchó la regadera encendida, la dejó sola para que terminara de vestirse y arreglarse, y salió para dirigirse a la habitación de Nathaniel.

A diferencia de Chloé, el chico ya estaba bañado, vestido y casi listo para irse. Estaba en proceso de acomodar sus cabellos rojos para despejar su rostro. Tenía ojeras bajo sus ojos color turquesa, aunque éstas apenas eran perceptibles. Jeanne borró su sonrisa, recordando que Nathaniel solía tener pesadillas últimamente.

- _Monsieur_ , ¿se encuentra bien?- dijo el ama de llaves, llamando la atención del pelirrojo, que hasta ese momento no se había dado cuenta de que no estaba solo. Dio un respingo de sorpresa y se volvió hacia Jeanne.

-Sí, estoy bien- dijo Nathaniel, cambiando su expresión por una indiferente- ¿porqué no lo estaría?-

Jeanne no respondió, y le pasó las entradas del evento, las cuales el chico se guardó en el bolsillo de su camisa.

- _Mademoiselle_ Chloé está a punto de terminar de arreglarse- dijo Jeanne- ¿desea que la esperemos, o nos iremos por separado?-

Nathaniel ponderó la decisión. Aún tenía buen tiempo, y podía darse el lujo de esperar un rato, pero no, quería llegar antes de tiempo para arruinar, si era posible, cualquier intento de Adrien de acercarse a Marinette. Chloé podía llegar en la limosina un poco más tarde.

-No, vámonos de una vez- dijo el chico, poniéndose la chamarra sobre su suéter- tengo…eh… cosas que hacer allá-

-Bien- dijo Jeanne, no muy convencida- _monsieur_ , perdone que pregunte, pero… ¿está seguro de esta estrategia?-

-¿A qué te refieres?-

-Pues… ¿realmente cree que pueda conquistar a Marinette de esa manera?- dijo Jeanne.

Nathaniel la miró y entrecerró los ojos.

-No es tu asunto- siseó el pelirrojo.

-Y además, _mademoiselle_ Chloé es una chica muy linda y amable…- añadió el ama de llaves.

-Vas demasiado lejos, Jeanne- la interrumpió Nathaniel- no quiero escuchar más de esto. Vámonos ya-

Jeanne se encogió de hombros, pero obedeció y siguió al pelirrojo hacia el lobby del hotel. Suspiró en voz baja, intentando que el chico no la escuchara. Si había algo en lo que Nathaniel se parecía a su padre, era en que podía ser bastante cabezadura.

x-x-x

 _Centro de Exposiciones de Nueva York_

 _Poco más tarde_

Chloé parecía un niño en una dulcería. La galería de exposiciones era enorme, y pensó que quizá necesitaría tres días para verla completa. Había artistas y pintores de todo el mundo que se habían reunido en esa exposición. Dudaba que encontrara a alguien conocido en ese inmenso mar de gente.

Pero la chica no prestaba atención a las personas. Estaba muy ocupada mirando las obras de arte repartidas en la sala de exposición. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que, muy cerca de ella, Adrien estaba dando su evaluación del concurso de física. Nada de eso pasó por su mente.

De pronto se detuvo ante una enorme pintura con una hermosa técnica que ella jamás había visto antes. La chica rubia abrió la boca, impresionada. Los bordes, las figuras, y las proporciones eran más que perfectas. Los ojos de Chloé se iluminaron. ¡Era un trabajo tan hermoso!

Pronto, Chloé llamó la atención del artista dueño del cuadro, y éste se acercó a ella con las manos entrelazadas en la espalda y una sonrisa amable.

-Buenos días, _mademoiselle_ \- dijo el artista- ¿le llamó la atención mi pintura?-

-Oh, sí, es bellísima, _monsieur_ \- dijo Chloé sin dejar de sonreír, quitando su vista de la pintura y mirando al artista. Normalmente no hablaba con ninguna persona que no conociera y era increíblemente tímida, pero cuando se trataba del arte, parecía hablar el mismo idioma. Y hablaba el mismo idioma; el artista le había hablado en francés.

El hombre era alto y delgado, y mentiría si no dijera que era muy guapo para ser de mediana edad. Tenía hermosos ojos azules que Chloé juraba haber visto antes, y cabellos de color negro azabache. Tenía un aire que le parecía muy conocido, pero no sabía a quien le recordaba.

-Me alegro que sea de su agrado- dijo el hombre, extendiendo su mano hacia ella- Antoine Dubois, encantado de conocerla-

-Chlo… Chloé Bourgeois- dijo la chica rubia.

El hombre entrecerró los ojos, y luego los abrió.

-Oh, sí, he escuchado de usted, _mademoiselle_ \- dijo el hombre- hizo un cómic sobre los héroes de París: Ladybug y Chat Noir-

Chloé se ruborizó, asintiendo cabizbaja y apenada.

-Mucho gusto en conocerla, _mademoiselle_ \- dijo Antoine Dubois, sacando una tarjeta del bolsillo de su camisa y entregándosela- siempre es un honor conocer a una joven artista-

-Yo…eh… bueno… gracias- dijo nerviosamente Chloé, tomando la tarjeta con manos temblorosas.

El hombre ladeó la cabeza y sonrió amablemente. , esos ojos azules brillando.

-No es nada- dijo Antoine Dubois- dígame, ¿dónde se está quedando?-

Chloé estuvo a punto de abrir la boca para responder, cuando un par de manos cayeron sobre sus hombros. La chica rubio dio un respingo de sorpresa y se dio media vuelta, para respirar aliviada al ver que se trataba de Jeanne. El ama de llaves le sonrió amablemente.

-Mademoiselle, el auto la está esperando- dijo el ama de llaves.

-Ah, claro, gracias- dijo Chloé, y se volvió a Antoine Dubois- hasta luego, _monsieur_ -

Jeanne levantó la mirada, y sus ojos se fijaron en el hombre. No pasó desapercibida para Chloé la mirada de total y completo desprecio que el ama de llaves hacia el hombre. Éste aún sonreía amablemente, como si no se hubiera dado cuenta de la mirada de Jeanne.

-¿Jeanne?- dijo Chloé en voz baja, pero el ama de llaves no respondió.

Tomó el brazo de la chica rubia y tiró de ella para llevarla a la salida del centro de convenciones. Sin decir palabra, abrió la puerta de la limosina y la lanzó dentro, para entrar después de ella.

-¿Jeanne?- repitió la chica rubia- ¿qué fue eso?-

-Nada- dijo la mujer- _monsieur_ la está esperando para la comida-

Chloé se mordió el labio.

-No me refiero a eso- dijo Chloé- ¿pasa algo malo con Antoine Du…?-

-Antoine Dubois es una mala persona, _mademoiselle_ \- dijo Jeanne en tono cortante- y si tiene un poco de sentido común, se mantendrá alejada de él-

La chica rubia no sabía de qué estaba hablando Jeanne, pero decidió dejarlo para después. Quizá… si estaba de humor, podía preguntarle a Nathaniel de qué se trataba, o si era algún coraje extraño del ama de llaves. Se guardó la tarjeta que Antoine Dubois le había dado, y se recargó en el respaldo de la limosina

x-x-x

 _Restaurante del hotel_

 _Poco más tarde_

Nathaniel no estaba nada contento. Las cosas no estaban saliendo para nada como las tenía planeadas. Adrien había terminado su evaluación antes de lo previsto, y no sabía como había logrado encontrar a Marinette, quien se disponía a pasear por la ciudad, y ambos se habían ido juntos.

No era culpa de Chloé, por supuesto pero le enojaba que no hubiera llegado a tiempo para tener un pretexto para interferir.

Jeanne acompañó a Chloé al restaurante, donde Nathaniel la estaba esperando, cruzado de brazos y con cara de pocos amigos. La chica rubia se mordió el labio y caminó dudosa hacia el chico. El pelirrojo le ofreció la mano, pero la chica no la tomó.

-¿No tienes hambre?- dijo Nathaniel sin retirar su mano. No sonreía, pero Chloé notaba que estaba intentando mantener a raya su enojo. La chica asintió levemente, y él levantó un poco más su mano para ofrecérsela de nuevo- bueno, vamos entonces-

Chloé por fin tomó la mano del pelirrojo, y éste suavizó un poco su mirada. No sonrió, pero no estaba tan enojado. Caminaron hacia una enorme mesa donde ya estaban al menos veinte personas sentadas, y solo había dos lugares vacíos. Nathaniel retiró una silla para ayudar a la chica a sentarse, y después tomó asiento junto a ella.

- _Monsieur_ Kurtzberg, no sabía que tenía una novia tan guapa- dijo un hombre del otro lado de la mesa.

-Muchas gracias, señor alcalde- respondió el pelirrojo, las comisuras de sus labios temblando levemente, como si estuviera intentando evitar sonreír.

-¿Y cuáles son sus intereses, _mademoiselle_?- preguntó otro de los hombres- seguramente todo esto del arte y las ciencias le parece sumamente aburrido-

Chloé se ruborizó levemente, y bajó los ojos. No sabía que responder. Claro que no le aburría nada de eso, al contrario, le encantaba, pero… ¿qué esperaba Nathaniel que dijera? Cuando los comensales la miraron, confundidos porque no respondía, el pelirrojo tomó la palabra.

-Al contrario, _monsieur_ \- dijo Nathaniel- Chloé es toda una artista. Se sorprendería al ver su trabajo-

-Oh, hermosa y talentosa- dijo el alcalde de Nueva York- ¡no sabe la suerte que tiene, _monsieur_ Kurtzberg!-

Hubo un murmullo generalizado, que no ayudó nada en el color del rostro de la chica, pero de pronto sintió la mano de Nathaniel deslizándose por debajo de la mesa y tomando la suya. Chloé levantó los ojos, y de pronto éstos se cruzaron con los de él. El pelirrojo le sonrió, una sonrisa cálida que parecía entibiar su corazón.

Nunca antes lo había visto sonreír así. Los ojos turquesa de Nath tenía un brillo que no había creído posible en él. Parecía decirle con los ojos que todo iba a estar bien. Chloé se sorprendió a sí misma sonriendo.

-Gra…gracias, señor- dijo Chloé en voz baja, mientras sentía un apretón cariñoso en la mano de parte del chico.

x-x-x

 _Central Park_

 _Al mismo tiempo_

Adrien seguía a Marinette durante su paseo en el parque como un cachorrillo enamorado, pero la chica ni siquiera se daba cuenta de lo que estaba pasando. Habían pasado un par de horas juntos, y ahora estaban a punto de regresar al hotel a comer.

-Debes ser muy inteligente, Adrien- dijo Marinette amablemente- no tardaste nada en terminar el examen-

Adrien sonrió un poco ruborizado.

-Oh, no es nada- dijo el chico rubio- no estaba tan difícil… digo, no quiero decir que estaba demasiado fácil, pero no estaba tampoco… no, bueno… arrggg…-

El chico se llevó las manos a la cabeza, haciendo reír a Marinette.

-Eres un chico muy dulce, Adrien- dijo ella, tomando su brazo para disponerse a caminar hacia el hotel junto con él. El pobre chico casi se derrite al sentir el toque de Marinette, pero logró disimular lo apenado que se sentía.

-Y… emmm- comenzó a decir Adrien- ¿tu padre no está aquí?-

-No- dijo la chica, borrando su sonrisa- mi padre… no… dijo que tenía cosas que hacer, y que no tenía tiempo para… ejem…- sacudió la cabeza- ¿te importa si no hablamos de eso?-

-Para nada- dijo Adrien, un poco más serio, y sintiéndose algo culpable por haberla hecho sentir incómoda- lo lamento-

-Oh, no es tu culpa- dijo Marinette, volviendo a sonreír- ¿y qué me dices de tu familia?¿Tus padres estuvieron contentos de que vinieras?-

-Pues… mi _papa_ sí…- dijo Adrien- _maman_ se preocupa mucho por mí-

-Supongo- sonrió Marinette, pero su sonrisa era triste. La chica comenzó a pensar en lo lindo que sería que su madre estuviera con ella, preocupándose, y su padre emocionándose por algo que hiciera…

Sintió la mano de Adrien tomar la suya. Los ojos de la chica se volvieron a mirar los de él, y sonrió.

-Gracias, Adrien, eres un buen amigo- dijo Marinette, ladeando su cabeza mientras que sonreía. El chico hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para mantener su sonrisa, pero las últimas palabras de Marinette lo habían desanimado enormemente.

x-x-x

¡Hola a todos! Espero que les esté gustando esta historia. Muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews, y por seguir leyendo. Abrazos.

Abby L.


	6. Capítulo 6

AU. Nathaniel es el chico popular de la escuela e hijo de la alcaldesa de París, y Chloé es una tímida artista. Al mismo tiempo, Adrien es un chico que sueña con ser un ingeniero físico, y Marinette es una modelo muy popular e hija de un famoso ingeniero. Chlonath.

Nota Aclaratoria:

1) Los personajes no me pertenecen, salvo por algún OC que de pronto aparezca. Créditos a Thomas Astruc y compañía

2) Contiene spoilers de la segunda temporada

x-x-x

EN OTRA VIDA

CAPÍTULO 6

 _Habitación de Nathaniel Kurtzberg_

 _Esa noche_

El chico pelirrojo regresó a su suite con una enorme sonrisa. El día había ido mejor de lo que había planeado. En la tarde Marinette y Adrien habían regresado juntos al hotel, pero el chico rubio parecía tener una expresión derrotada. No sabía que había pasado, pero le daba gusto que el pelirrojo no estuviera tan animado. Después de ello había comprado una pintura miniatura, ovalada de dos centímetros, con la imagen de Chat Noir en ella, y se la había regalado a Marinette. Sobra mencionar que a la chica le había gustado muchísimo.

Cuando finalmente Nathaniel regresó a su habitación y se quitó los zapatos en la entrada de su habitación de hotel, arrastró los pies y se dejó caer sobre la cama, mirando el techo. Suspiró, pensando en lo maravilloso que había sido su día con Marinette, cuando un par de golpes en la puerta interrumpieron sus pensamientos.

 _Toc toc_

-Pasen- dijo Nathaniel sin muchas ganas. La puerta se abrió, y apareció Jeanne, su ama de llaves, con una pequeña libreta en sus manos.

-Buenas noches, _monsieur_ \- dijo el ama de llaves- lamento molestarlo cuando está descansando, pero hay un asunto importante que quisiera tratar con usted antes de que se vaya a dormir-

-Sí, por supuesto- dijo Nathaniel, resignado y se levantó para quedar sentado en el borde de la cama. Jeanne se mantuvo de pie frente a él.

-Bien, es algo delicado- dijo Jeanne- esta tarde, cuando fui por _mademoiselle_ Bourgeois, la encontré teniendo una conversación con…-

-¿Con?-

El chico notó que su ama de llaves dudaba unos segundos, y parecía un poco incómoda por el tema que tenía que tocar, e inmediatamente supo que era algo serio. Nathaniel entrecerró los ojos por un momento, mientras Jeanne tomaba aire.

-Con Antoine Dubois- dijo finalmente el ama de llaves.

Como Jeanne esperaba, todo el color desapareció de inmediato del rostro de Nathaniel a la mención de ese hombre. La idea de que ese… esa persona estuviera en la misma ciudad que él, atendiendo el mismo evento, hizo que le doliera el estómago y sintiera unas terribles náuseas. Se llevó la mano temblorosa a la frente, y se retiró los cabellos de uno de sus ojos.

Jeanne se acercó a él y le puso una mano en el hombro.

-¿Desea que notifique su presencia a _mademe la mayoress_?- preguntó el ama de llaves.

Nathaniel respiró hondo, intentando tranquilizarse. Tenía que tener cuidado de ahora en delante, pero no era necesario hacer que su madre, _madame_ Kurtzberg, se preocupara en vano.

-No, gracias, Jeanne- dijo Nathaniel- no tiene caso preocupar a mi madre, mientras mantega su distancia conmigo. Tendré cuidado de no pasar por su estante. Y en cuando a Chloé…- hizo una mueca- hablaré con ella-

-¿Le contará todo?- dijo Jeanne, algo incrédula.

Nathaniel sacudió la cabeza.

-No es necesario- dijo el chico, inconscientemente frotando su brazo derecho- solo le explicaré que es peligroso que se acerque a él. No necesito… decirle los detalles personales-

Jeanne entrecerró los ojos. Igual que Nathaniel, estaba muy preocupada.

-Bien, haré como diga, monsieur- dijo Jeanne, inclinándose levemente- espero que sepa lo que hace-

El ama de llaves salió de la habitación y cerró la puerta tras de sí. Nathaniel se volvió a dejar caer sobre su cama y suspiró largamente.

-Yo también- dijo para sí mismo en voz baja. Sacó de su bolsillo su teléfono celular y marcó el número de su madre, pero nuevamente, su llamada pasó al buzón de voz.

x-x-x

 _Habitación de Chloé_

 _Poco después_

Chloé ya estaba en pijama y con el cabello suelto cuando llamaron a la puerta. Dio un respingo de sorpresa, y rápidamente buscó una bata para cubrirse antes de abrir. La chica cruzó rápidamente la habitación y alcanzó la puerta.

-¿Quién es?- dijo ella.

-Soy yo, Chloé- escuchó la voz de Nathaniel detrás de la puerta- necesito hablar contigo-

Chloé puso los ojos en blanco, pensado en lo que querría el pelirrojo a esa hora de la noche. Seguramente querría darle el itinerario del día siguiente, decirle que esperaba que Jeanne pudiera hacerla verse al menos presentable o algo por el estilo. Suspirando resignada, la chica giró el pomo de la puerta, la abrió apenas unos centímetros y se asomó hacia afuera.

Nathaniel estaba fuera de su habitación, aún usando lo que traía puesto ese día: su chamarra blanca con azul, pantalones grises y tenis blancos con negro. Su cabello, a diferencia de hacía unas horas, estaba desaliñado, como si se lo hubiera revuelto voluntariamente con sus manos.

-¿Sí?- dijo ella, asomando su cabeza.

-Eh… ¿puedo pasar? No tomará mucho tiempo, lo prometo- dijo Nathaniel.

Chloé se ruborizó levemente. Sí, estaba en pijama, pero estaba cubierta por una bata, y aún así lograba sentirse un poco expuesta frente a su compañero de la escuela.

-Eh…-

-¿Por favor?- dijo el pelirrojo.

Chloé lo miró. Había algo extraño en su mirada. No era normal que Nathaniel Kurtzberg, hijo de la alcaldesa y chico más molesto de todo París, respetara el espacio de alguien más o pedir las cosas por favor.

"Bueno, qué demonios…", pensó Chloé. Tragó saliva y abrió completamente la puerta.

-Pasa-

-Gracias- dijo el chico, cruzando el umbral y tomando asiento en uno de los sofás en la entrada. Los ojos azules del pelirrojo estaban sobre su bata, pero no emitió ningún comentario al respecto de su atuendo. En vez de ello hizo una seña para que la chica se sentara a su lado, y eso hizo.

-¿De… de qué querías hablar?- dijo ella, tomando asiento, aunque dejó un buen espacio entre ella y el chico.

-Verás, hay un asunto importante… no sé como comenzar…- dijo Nathaniel, pensativo. Era un tema que realmente lo hacía sentirse incómodo, pero supuso que podía hacer un resumen sin mencionar los detalles que no quería que nadie supiera- verás, Jeanne me dijo… que te vio en la exposición con cierta persona-

Chloé alzó las cejas. ¿El ama de llaves le había dicho al Nathaniel sobre su conversación con Antoine Dubois? No sabía de que se trataba todo ese drama, y estómago se retorcía de curiosidad.

-Sí, me dijo algo al respecto- dijo la chica rubia- dijo que ese artista con el que estaba hablando, Antoine Dubois, no era… una buena persona y que debía alejarme de él-

La repentina pérdida de color en el rostro de Nathaniel no pasó desapercibida por la chica rubia.

-¿Estás bien?- dijo Chloé.

-Perfecto- dijo él, en un tono nada convincente, parpadeando para pensar en otra cosa. Chloé entrecerró los ojos, y Nathaniel se aclaró la garganta- pero… quiero que sepas que Jeanne tiene razón. Ese hombre, Du… Dubois, tienes que tener cuidado con él-

-¿Qué sucede?- dijo la chica rubia- ¿de qué se trata?-

-Yo…- dijo Nathaniel, mordiéndose el labio. Suspiró- Chloé, esto es algo… que me parece muy difícil de hablar de ese tema. Por favor, solo confía en mí-

Chloé no podía creer que el chico que tenía a su lado era Nathaniel. Se veía tan cambiado, tan temeroso y vulnerable, nada que ver con su ser normal. Estaba cabizbajo, con los hombros caídos, y evitaba hacer contacto visual con ella cuando Chloé lo miró a los ojos. No sabía quien era ese Dubois, o porque tenía ese efecto en su compañero, pero la chica comenzó a sentir una necesidad de abrazar y consolar a su amigo.

La chica extendió un brazo y puso su mano en el hombro de chico, que aún tenía la vista en el suelo. Nathaniel dio un respingo al sentir su toque, y Chloé entrecerró los ojos. ¿Qué le sucedía a su compañero? Era una faceta del pelirrojo que nunca había visto en todo el tiempo que llevaba de conocerlo.

-¿Nath?- dijo ella.

-¿Umm?-

-¿Estás seguro de que te encuentras bien?- dijo Chloé en voz baja.

Nathaniel levantó sus ojos hacia ella. Sus ojos no brillaban de alegría como los había visto durante la comida o en la tarde, cuando él y Marinette habían salido a pasear a Central Park juntos. Algo lo estaba atormentando. ¿Se había peleado con Marinette y ella no se había dado cuenta? ¿O había sucedido algo que lo había puesto de esa manera?

-¿Hay algo que pueda hacer para que te sientas mejor?- dijo la chica, tomando su mirada como respuesta.

El pelirrojo suavizó su mirada, sus labios curvándose en una sonrisa triste.

-Estaré bien, Chloé- dijo el chico en un susurró- es un tema… del que no me gusta hablar. Solo confía en mí. No te acerques a él-

-De acuerdo- dijo la chica- si crees que es lo mejor, eso haré-

Nathaniel sonrió por fin, y ladeó su cabeza.

-Gracias- dijo el pelirrojo con su sonrisa triste.

Chloé no supo que fue lo que pasó con ella, pero no lo pensó mucho. Entendió sus brazos y se lanzó a abrazar al pelirrojo. Éste se sobresaltó por el súbito contacto físico que estaba recibiendo, pero sonrió finalmente.

-Gracias, pastelito, lo necesitaba- dijo el chico mientras la abrazaba también.

Chloé sonrió mientras hundía su rostro entre el hombro derecho y el cuello del chico. Nunca lo había notado, pero su aroma era delicioso. Primero pensó que era perfume caro, pero no, era otra cosa. Su respiración se había tranquilizado, aunque aún podía escuchar su corazón latiendo fuertemente.

La chica se alarmó cuando sintió los dedos del pelirrojo hundiéndose en sus cabellos suelos. Chloé se separó de él y lo miró interrogante, pero la atención de Nathaniel seguía estando en sus cabellos. Nunca la había visto así, esos cabellos color miel. Sus dedos pasaron de las puntas de sus cabellos a la mejilla de la chica, y la acarició con suavidad, haciendo que sintiera un escalofrío recorrerla.

-¿Nath?- dijo Chloé, casi sin aliento.

Nathaniel pareció darse cuenta que su rostro estaba a escasos centímetros del de ella, y sus mejillas se pintaron del mismo color de su cabello mientras se alejaba de ella.

-Lo siento- dijo el chico- eh… creo que tengo que irme, ya es tarde-

-Sí…- dijo ella, pasándose un mechón de cabello detrás de su oreja en un gesto apenado.

-Supongo que será mejor que me vaya a mi habitación- dijo él, poniéndose de pie- buenas noches, Chlo-

-Eh… sí, buenas noches- dijo ella.

El pelirrojo se inclinó hacia ella para besar sus mejillas, y salió rápidamente de la habitación. Chloé se llevó las manos a la cara, sintiéndola muy caliente. ¿Qué había hecho Nathaniel con ella? Sacudió la cabeza para eliminar el pensamiento y, tras cerrar con llave la puerta de su habitación, se quitó la bata y se dejó caer sobre su cama.

Antes de dormir, Chloé sacó su teléfono celular y marcó el número de su padre.

-Buenas noches, _papa_ \- dijo la chica en un tono somnoliento- solo me estoy reportando contigo. Sí, todo esta más que excelente. Te cuento después, ahora muero de sueño…-

x-x-x

 _Restaurante del hotel_

 _A la mañana siguiente_

Tras la habitual rutina matutina en la que Jeanne elegía lo que la chica iba a vestir y ayudarla a arreglarse, Chloé salió de su habitación y se dirigió rápidamente hacia el restaurante para desayunar. La noche anterior había cenado ligero, y para esa hora de la mañana, la chica tenía mucha hambre.

Mientras se dirigía al restaurante, chocó contra alguien y casi cae al suelo. Un par de fuertes brazos impidieron su caída, y Chloé casi vuelve a caer al ver quien la había atrapado.

-¿Nada roto?- la radiante sonrisa de Adrien Agreste apareció frente a sus ojos.

-A… Adrien- dijo ella, temblorosa- yo… eh… lo siento-

-Tranquila- sonrió el chico rubio- menos mal que no pasó nada. ¿Ibas a desayunar?-

-Ajá-

-Vamos, yo también- dijo Adrien.

Chloé no podía creer su buena suerte.

-Eh… sí, por favor…- dijo ella- eh… quiero decir… si quieres y no te molesta, pero…-

Adrien no pareció notar el tímido tartamudeo de la chica, y la acompañó al restaurante del hotel, que estaba casi vacío, excepto por una mesa donde había un par de hombres charlando, y Chloé olvidó por un momento al chico que estaba con ella. Uno de los hombres era ese Antoine Dubois. La curiosidad volvió a molestarla.

-¿Chloé?- dijo Adrien.

-Oh, no es nada- dijo la chica, encogiéndose de hombros como restándole importancia al asunto- es que ese _monsieur_ de allá… es un artista francés que conocí ayer en la exposición-

-¿Oh, en serio?¿quién es?- dijo el rubio, alzando las cejas en una expresión interesada.

-Se llama Antoine Dubois, es un pintor francés…- dijo Chloé.

-Oh, creo que ya he escuchado de él- dijo Adrien, pensativo- mis papás dijeron una vez que ese artista tenía varias exposiciones en el Musée d'Orsay, y que era muy cercano a _madame_ Kurtzberg. Pero algo malo pasó entre ellos dos, y la alcaldesa lo expulsó de París-

La chica rubia parpadeó. No había escuchado nada de eso. No había hablado con su padre de ese asunto, quizá sería buena idea preguntarle más tarde, cuando se reportara con él antes de dormir. Pero mientras le preguntaría a Adrien si sabía algo más.

-¿Sabes que fue lo que pasó?- dijo ella.

Adrien sacudió la cabeza.

-No lo sé- dijo el chico- solo recuerdo que, alrededor de ese tiempo, Nathaniel se cambió a nuestra escuela, pero faltó como un mes a clases. _Madame_ Kurtzberg incluso prohibió que lo visitáramos. Solamente _mademoiselle_ Bustier fue a verlo, pero no nos dijo nada al respecto-

Chloé entrecerró los ojos. ¿Porqué Nathaniel y su familia odiaban tanto a ese hombre? Le había dicho que era una mala persona, nada más. ¿Había algo que no le había dicho Nathaniel?

-¿Chloé?- dijo Adrien- ¿pasa algo malo?-

-Nada- dijo la chica rubia, encogiéndose de hombros- cuéntame, ¿cómo vas con las evaluaciones?-

-Oh, pues pasé a la segunda ronda- dijo Adrien, un poco apenado- hoy es la segunda evaluación-

-Estoy segura de que te irá genial- dijo Chloé, ladeando la cabeza, y el chico sonrió- eres el más inteligente de nuestro colegio. Y de todo París-

Adrien rió en voz baja.

-Gracias- dijo el chico rubio- eres muy amable-

Mientras que transcurría esa conversación, Nathaniel estaba en la puerta del restaurante. Jeanne le había advertido que Antoine Dubois estaba dentro, así que el pelirrojo se rehusó a entrar. Cuando Marinette Dupain-Cheng bajó a desayunar, acompañada de la asistente de su padre, Nathaniel se acercó a ella.

-Buenos días, Marinette- dijo el pelirrojo con una sonrisa- estoy seguro de que no quieres comer aquí con la gente corriente-

-Nath, yo…-

-No, escucha- la interrumpió el- hubo un… eh… brote. Sí, mucha gente se enfermó ayer… muchas intoxicaciones alimentarias-

-Oh…- dijo Marinette, volviéndose a la asistente de su padre- creo que Nath tiene razón, deberíamos ir a comer a otra parte, Nathalie-

-Yo te acompaño, _Marichou_ \- dijo Nathaniel, ofreciéndole la mano con un gesto coqueto- conozco un sitio donde preparan unos pancakes divinos-

Marinette sonrió y tomó el brazo de su amigo, alejándose del restaurante.

x-x-x

 _Poco más tarde_

Una vez que Adrien se despidió de ella para apresurarse a tomar la segunda evaluación, Chloé sacó su libreta de dibujos y comenzó a trazar de memoria el rostro del chico rubio, poniendo especial atención en su radiante sonrisa. Le encantaba recordar cómo la curvatura de sus labios hacía que todo su rostro se iluminara. Sus cejas. Sus enormes ojos color verde menta.

Suspiró. ¿Cómo podía Marinette estar tan ciega? Ese hermoso hombre estaba perdidamente enamorado de ella, ¿y qué hacía la chica mimada? Soñar con un superhéroe que quizá no sabía que ella existía.

"Bah", pensó ella, mientras se encogía de hombros y seguía retocando la imagen de Adrien en el papel.

-¡Pero qué hermoso dibujo!- dijo una voz masculina junto a ella.

Chloé se volvió para ver quien era la persona que estaba elogiando su trabajo, y casi se va de espaldas al notar que era Antoine Dubois. El hombre miraba con curiosidad el dibujo que la chica estaba haciendo. El rostro de Chloé se puso de todos los colores y la chica tomó la libreta y la estrechó contra su pecho, sabiendo que era demasiado tarde y que el hombre ya había visto su dibujo de Adrien.

Antoine Dubois se echó a reír, y se sentó junto a ella.

-No te preocupes, _mademoiselle_ , tu secreto está a salvo- dijo el hombre, guiñándole el ojo- tienes verdadero talento, no deberías desperdiciarlo-

-Gra…gracias, señor- dijo ella, pasándose un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja.

-No es más que la verdad, Chloé- dijo el hombre. La chica sonrió al darse cuenta de que el artista había recordado su nombre, pero borró su sonrisa al recordar la advertencia de Nathaniel la noche anterior- ¿sucede algo malo?-

Chloé no sabía si debía decir lo que Nathaniel le había advertido, pero moría de curiosidad, y si el pelirrojo no quería explicarle, quizá este hombre sí.

-Es solo que…- dijo Chloé- perdone la pregunta, ¿usted tiene alguna relación con la familia de _madame_ Kurtzberg?-

El hombre transformó su sonrisa en una mueca, pero solo duró por un momento.

-Bueno, no me gusta hablar mal de la gente- dijo Antoine Dubois, volviendo a sonreír- digamos que solía ser muy cercano a esa familia, pero… seguramente tú los conoces, sabes que tan pronto como alguien demuestra tener más talento que alguno de ellos, intentan destruirlo-

Chloé no sabía que pensar. Recordaba vívidamente a Nathaniel burlándose de Adrien en clase, y recordaba también a _madame_ Kurtzberg burlándose públicamente de _madame_ D'Agencourt cuando ésta había perdido la elección. Sí, no podía negar que era una tendencia familiar.

-Oh… ¿qué fue lo que pasó?- dijo ella.

El hombre dudó, pero finalmente suspiró.

-Está bien- dijo Antoine Dubois- como dije, no me gusta hablar mal de otras personas- miró su reloj- oh, mira la hora, tengo que irme, pero tengo la impresión de que te veré muy pronto. Hasta más tarde-

Chloé lo miró alejarse con una expresión pensativa. Se encogió de hombros. Sería mejor que fuera la exposición a ver si Adrien ya había terminado su evaluación.

x-x-x

¡Hola a todos! Espero que le esté gustando esta historia. Muchas gracias a todos por seguir leyendo, y por sus reviews. Nos leemos pronto.

Abby L.


	7. Capítulo 7

AU. Nathaniel es el chico popular de la escuela e hijo de la alcaldesa de París, y Chloé es una tímida artista. Al mismo tiempo, Adrien es un chico que sueña con ser un ingeniero físico, y Marinette es una modelo muy popular e hija de un famoso ingeniero. Chlonath.

Nota Aclaratoria:

1) Los personajes no me pertenecen, salvo por algún OC que de pronto aparezca. Créditos a Thomas Astruc y compañía

2) Contiene spoilers de la segunda temporada

x-x-x

EN OTRA VIDA

CAPÍTULO 7

 _Armario de limpieza en el hotel_

 _Poco después_

Había una buena razón por la que Marinette estaba escondida en el armario de limpieza en el lobby del hotel esa mañana. Su conversación con Nathaniel durante el desayuno había sido muy entretenida, pero cuando se dio cuenta ya era muy tarde. ¡Su padre la iba a matar por no haber llegado a tiempo al final de la competencia! Y tenía que admitir que quería ver a Adrien y preguntarle como le fue, después de todo, era su amigo.

-Marinette, no estoy muy segura de que esto sea buena idea- dijo Tikki.

-Lo sé, pero si no lo hago, no llegaré a tiempo- respondió la chica- es un poco tarde, y el tráfico en esta ciudad es horrible-

-Igual, no creo que sea sabio transformarte- dijo Tikki, visiblemente preocupada- ¿qué pasaría si Hawkmoth se entera que estás en otra ciudad? Va a atacar París, y además tu identidad puede ser descubierta-

-Tendré mucho cuidado, Tikki, lo prometo- dijo Marinette- además, Chat Noir y los otros deben seguir en París-

La kwami no parecía muy convencida, pero decidió hacer lo que la chica decía y se encogió de hombros.

-Está bien, Marinette, pero ten cuidado- dijo finalmente la kwami. Marinette sonrió ampliamente.

-Tikki, transfórmame- dijo la chica.

Segundos después, Ladybug estaba volando sobre los techos de Nueva York.

x-x-x

 _Penthouse del hotel_

 _Al mismo tiempo_

Para mala suerte de Ladybug, Thomas Dupain estaba mirando por la ventana cuando ésta pasó por los techos de Nueva York y dirigiéndose hacia el centro de exposiciones. El hombre sonrió ampliamente mientras frotaba su bigote de manera horizontal.

-¿Ladybug se encuentra en Nueva York en estos momentos?- murmuró para sí mismo- ¡no puedo creer la suerte que tengo! Y si Chat Noir también está aquí…-

Volvió a pasar su dedo índice sobre el bigote.

-Nooro, sal de tu escondite- dijo el hombre. El kwami salió de donde se encontraba oculto bajo el traje de _monsieur_ Dupain, y flotó a su alrededor.

-Aquí estoy, amo- dijo Nooro.

-Dime algo- dijo el hombre con el mismo tono frío de siempre- ¿puedes sentir la presencia de los otros kwamis?¿Los de Ladybug y Chat Noir?-

Nooro dudó por unos segundos. Sabía que no debía revelar sus secretos a una persona malvada, pero al mismo tiempo, no tenía opción, Thomas Dupain era su amo y tenía que responder cualquier pregunta que le hiciera.

-Sí, amo, siento la presencia de ambos- dijo Nooro.

-Excelente- dijo el hombre- eso quiere decir que este viaje no fue una completa pérdida de tiempo. Ahora, solo nos falta encontrar una víctima para un akuma-

El kwami asintió tristemente.

-Nooro, transfórmame-

x-x-x

 _Sala de Exposiciones_

 _Poco más tarde_

Nathaniel estaba feliz por haber pasado la mañana con Marinette, y además estaba contento por el hecho de que Chloé por fin había tomado el valor de hablar con Adrien. Le daba gusto que la chica estuviera haciendo progresos también. No le gustaba admitirlo, pero pasar tanto tiempo con ella había hecho que comenzara a tenerle cariño. Algo. Un poco, quizá.

El pelirrojo se cruzó de brazos, aburrido, pensando que, si Adrien llegaba a ganar la competencia, él tendría que dar un discurso sobre lo genial que era el chico. La sola idea le causaba náuseas, pero en ese caso más le valía hacer lo que su madre le pedía.

Pero decir cosas buenas sobre Adrien. Puaj.

Conforme cruzaba de la parte de ciencias a la de artes, los ojos de Nathaniel se fijaron en Chloé, quien estaba embelesada mirando un puesto de pinturas y lápices de dibujo profesional. El chico podía notar que a su compañera le brillaban los ojos de emoción al verlos.

-Es el mejor lápiz de dibujo que hay en el mercado, _miss_ \- dijo el hombre que entendía el puesto- uno solamente introduce las minas de grafito de diferente tamaño, y puede intercambiar varios números de lápices-

-Oh…- dijo Chloé, sin poder quitar los ojos del lapicero.

-Por supuesto, como es el mejor, es un poco caro- continuó el vendedor- quinientos dólares-

Nathaniel alcanzó a ver la sonrisa de la chica desaparecer al escuchar el precio, y devolver el lapicero al vendedor.

-Eh… muchas gracias, es realmente impresionante- dijo la chica, dejando el lapicero en el mostrador y dejando caer los hombros. Estuvo a punto de dar media vuelta y alejarse cuando Nathaniel la detuvo.

-Hola, pay de limón, ¿qué estás haciendo?- dijo el pelirrojo.

Chloé entrecerró los ojos. Detestaba que ese cabeza de tomate la llamara así. Además, no estaba de humor al no poder tener el lápiz de sus sueños. Ya estaba acostumbrada a vender algunos de sus dibujos para poder conseguir lo necesario para poder seguir dibujando.

-Nada- dijo Chloé- ¿no tienes un lugar donde estar ahora?-

-No, solo estoy esperando a que tu amigo _Nerdrien_ termine su examen- dijo el pelirrojo, y como quien no quiere la cosa, pasó sus ojos al lapicero en el mostrador- oh, mira, que lindo lapicero-

La chica frunció el entrecejo. No sabía que tanto había visto el pelirrojo, pero tenía más o menos una buena idea de cuando le estaba mintiendo y cuando decía la verdad.

-Sí, es genial- dijo ella, rodando los ojos- creo que seguiré viendo otras…-

-Lo quiero- dijo Nathaniel, volviéndose al vendedor- conozco a una excelente artista que le sacaría el mayor provecho- añadió, mirando a Chloé con una sonrisa.

La chica sintió sus mejillas calientes.

-No es necesario que hagas esto, Nath, la verdad no es…- comenzó a decir ella.

-Tch, tch- dijo el pelirrojo, haciéndola callar mientras que el vendedor guardaba el lapicero en su caja y recibía el dinero de manos de Nathaniel- vi lo mucho que te gustó, es lo menos que puedo hacer por una buena amiga-

Chloé parpadeó, sin poder creer lo que escuchaba, y sonrió ampliamente. Vaya, quien hubiera pensado que Nathaniel pudiera ser tan buen amigo. Si alguien se lo hubiera dicho la semana pasada, la chica hubiera penado que se estaba volviendo loca.

-Muchas gracias, Nath- dijo la chica, poniéndose de puntillas y besándolo en la mejilla- tú también eres un buen amigo-

Nathaniel sonrió radiantemente y pensó que, en vista de que Marinette no estaba por ningún sitio y que no tenía nada que hacer hasta que Adrien saliera de su examen, no sería tan mala idea acompañar a Chloé por los locales de arte.

Unos metros detrás de ellos, Jeanne los seguía mirándolos fijamente y sonriendo.

x-x-x

 _Sala de evaluaciones_

 _Poco después_

El examen había terminado, y Adrien estaba sentado en su sitio, esperando a que anunciaran al ganador. Mientras esperaba miró a su alrededor, y se dio cuenta de que estaba junto a otros nueve chicos que también habían participado en la competencia.

-Apuesto a que yo voy a ganar- dijo uno de los chicos estadounidenses- los europeos no tienen nada que hacer contra nosotros-

-No te creas, hay muchos que piensan que el francés y el alemán tienen buenas posibilidades-

-Bah- dijo el chico que había hablado.

Adrien se encogió de hombros mientras sus dedos tiraban inconscientemente de su anillo y esperaba a que los profesores regresaran con los resultados. Finalmente su espera terminó.

-Muy bien, muchas felicidades a todos por sus esfuerzos- dijo el supervisor del evento- hemos contado las calificaciones, y aunque sabemos que todos han hecho un esfuerzo, solo uno puede ser el ganador. El primer lugar de la competencia de física es para…- sacó un trozo de papel doblado- el seleccionado de París, _mister_ Adrien Agreste-

Adrien parpadeó, sorprendido, pero inmediatamente sonrió satisfecho de sí mismo. Todos los presentes parecían algo decepcionados, pero la mayoría de ellos aplaudió amablemente. Todos menos el chico que había estado diciendo que él iba a ganar. El chico se levantó de golpe, volteando la silla en la que estaba sentado, y salió del aula dando pisotones.

-Muchas felicidades, _mister_ Agreste- dijo el supervisor, dejando escapar un audible suspiro decepcionado cuando el chico salió- lo esperamos esta noche en la entrega de premios-

-Muchas gracias- sonrió el chico rubio, y apresurándose a salir. Mientras corría hacia afuera, chocó contra alguien y casi la tira al suelo- lo siento, lo siento-

La persona que casi tiraba era Marinette, quien estuvo un poco sorprendida al inicio, pero después sonrió y lo abrazó.

-¡Ganaste el concurso!- dijo la chica, una vez que se recuperó de la sorpresa- Adrien, ¡estoy tan orgullosa de ti!-

Adrien intentó agradecerle, pero comenzó a ruborizarse y tartamudear como siempre hacía en presencia de la pelinegra. ¡Si tan solo tuviera un poco más de confianza en sí mismo! Marinette, por su parte, no se dio cuenta de ello, así que se puso de puntillas y besó la mejilla del chico, haciendo que se pusiera, si es que es posible, mucho más rojo que de costumbre.

-Yo… el… el concurso de gracias, física… digo, gracias, el concurso de física… no fue nada…- comenzó a tartamudear el chico.

Marinette rió.

-Bueno, espero verte esta noche- dijo Marinette- felicidades, la verdad todos nuestros compañeros estarán también orgullosos de ti-

La sonrisa de Adrién se volvió mucho menos nerviosa al ver los enormes ojos de Marinette.

-Em… ¿Marinette?- dijo el chico, dudoso- ¿quieres ir a tomar algo de comer? Escuché que las pizzas de Nueva York son las mejores que existen-

Marinette dudó, pero al ver que su guardaespaldas estaba ocupado hablando con el supervisor del concurso, sonrió y tomó la mano de Adrien.

-Vamos, antes de que mi _niñera_ me atrape- dijo ella, tirando del brazo del chico. Adrien asintió y corrió tras ella.

x-x-x

 _Baño de chicos en el centro de exposiciones_

 _Poco más tarde_

El chico estadounidense que había salido furioso de la sala de evaluaciones, estaba ahora pateando el secador de manos. Lágrimas de rabia y frustración caían por sus ojos, mientras volvía a golpear el aparato.

-Es injusto. ¡Completamente injusto! ¿Qué tiene ese Adrien Agreste?- dijo el chico- seguramente hizo trampa de alguna manera y me robó mi victoria-

El chico golpeó nuevamente el secador, y se dejó caer al suelo.

x-x-x

 _Penthouse del hotel_

 _Al mismo tiempo_

Hawkmoth se había transformado, y miraba fijamente a través de la ventana. Apoyó su bastón en el suelo y sonrió ampliamente.

-Ah, sí, el perdedor de una competición- dijo Hawkmoth- siempre que hay un ganador tiene que haber un perdedor-

Una mariposa voló hacia él, y el villano la cubrió con sus dos manos. Pronto, la mariposa blanca se volvió negra, y comenzó a volar hacia la ventana.

-Ve, mi pequeño akuma, y ennegrece su corazón- dijo Hawkmoth al ver al akuma alejarse.

X-x-x

 _Baño de chicos_

 _Al mismo tiempo_

La mariposa voló hacia el chico, y se introdujo en la hoja de evaluación que le habían entregado cuando terminó el examen. El contorno de una mariposa se formó alrededor de sus ojos,

-Einstein, soy Hawkmoth- dijo la voz del villano en su cabeza- ¡es tan injusto que hayas perdido este concurso! Para ayudarte a vengarte del chico que te robó el triunfo te concedo la capacidad de doblar las leyes de la física a tu favor. A cambio, quiero que me des los Miraculous: el anillo de Chat Noir y los aretes de Ladybug. ¿Estás de acuerdo?-

-De acuerdo, Hawkmoth- dijo el chico, poniéndose de pie y empuñando las manos- me vengaré de Adrien Agreste por robarme mi triunfo-

El poder del villano envolvió al chico.

x-x-x

 _Exposición_

 _Minutos después_

Cada minuto que pasaba, Nathaniel se daba cuenta de lo mucho que le agradaba Chloé. Era diferente que Sabrina o Kim, quienes que se dejaban pisotear por él. De hecho, él tenía la sensación de no querer tratar mal a la chica, de querer siempre hacerla sonreír. ¿Qué rayos le pasaba a su oscuro y carbonizado corazón?

Sacudió la cabeza y se quitó un mechón de cabello de la cara. Si él no podía querer a nadie, y nadie lo podía querer a él. Su padre se había encargado de eso. Nathaniel cerró los ojos y sacudió la cabeza de nuevo. No podía pensar así. Y cada vez que se volvía a su lado y miraba la sonrisa de Chloé, pensaba que eso podía cambiar.

No, él amaba a Marinette Dupain-Cheng, ¿no era así? Bueno, no la amaba, pero era lo más seguro para alguien como él. Si abría su corazón de nuevo…

Al ver que el chico volvía a quitarse el cabello de la cara, Chloé sonrió y se quitó el listón que ataba sus cabellos, soltándolos.

-Toma- dijo la chica, pasándole el listón negro.

Nathaniel lo miró, alzando las cejas.

-¿Qué es eso?- dijo el chico, sin entender.

Chloé suspiró y tiró de él, haciendo que el chico se sentara en una banca cerca de los baños. Se paró detrás de él y tomó con una sola mano los cabellos rojos del chico, atándolos en una cola con su listón. Sacó de su bolso un pequeño espejo y se lo pasó a Nathaniel.

- _Voilà-_ dijo Chloé, sonriendo- así no te molestará tu cabello-

Nathaniel, asustado, se llevó las manos al cabello y tocó uno de los extremos del listón. Chloé borró su sonrisa.

-Lo siento, ¿te hice sentir mal?- dijo la chica.

-No, no, para nada- dijo el chico nervioso- yo… me encanta, muchas gracias, Chloé-

Chloé entrecerró los ojos. Nathaniel se notaba agradecido, pero al mismo tiempo estaba un poco incómodo. La chica rubia se arrepintió de lo que había hecho.

-Lo lamento, te hice sentir incómodo- dijo Chloé- lo siento mucho, Nath-

Nathaniel se había dado media vuelta y se disponía a irse, cuando el chico se detuvo y se volvió hacia ella, esforzándose por sonreír.

-No, por supuesto que no, pastelito- dijo el chico- sabes que… yo no soy bueno expresando mis sentimientos. Lo lamento-

Chloé iba a decir algo, pero ambos dieron un respingo de sorpresa al escuchar una explosión proveniente del baño de chicos. Un chico, claramente akumatizado, salió del baño y se dirigió hacia ellos.

-Yo soy Einstein, y les demostraré que soy el mejor estudiante de física del mundo-

-Oh, no, debe estar bromeando- dijo Nathaniel en voz baja, mientras que rodaba los ojos, pero se interponía entre el akuma y Chloé.

x-x-x

 _Pizzería cerca del centro de exposiciones_

 _Al mismo tiempo_

Adrien y Marinette estaban disfrutando una enorme rebanada de pizza cuando escucharon los gritos provenientes del centro de exposiciones. Los dos dieron un respingo de sorpresa, y se volvieron al televisor que estaba en el local.

-Good afternoon, everyone- dijo la mujer de las noticias- _interrumpimos nuestra programación habitual para informarles de un ataque en el centro de exposiciones de la ciudad. Ya habíamos visto un fenómeno parecido pero éste había sido confinado solamente al área de París, Francia. No sabemos qué es lo que esté sucediendo, o cómo vamos a hacer para salir de esta sin los héroes parisinos Ladybug y Chat Noir_ -

Adrien rodó los ojos, y Marinette se llevó las manos a la cabeza.

-Oh, no, dime que es una broma- dijo el chico.

-No sé porqué no creo que lo sea- dijo ella- yo eh… creo que debería ir a ponerme a salvo al hotel-

-Tienes razón- dijo Adrien- yo eh… creo que iré a ver que nuestros compañeros estén a salvo-

Ambos pagaron la cuenta rápidamente y salieron corriendo en direcciones opuestas, para transformarse en el primer callejón que cada uno encontró.

x-x-x

¡Hola a todos! Espero que les esté gustando esta historia. Muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews. Nos leemos pronto.

Abby L.


	8. Capítulo 8

AU. Nathaniel es el chico popular de la escuela e hijo de la alcaldesa de París, y Chloé es una tímida artista. Al mismo tiempo, Adrien es un chico que sueña con ser un ingeniero físico, y Marinette es una modelo muy popular e hija de un famoso ingeniero. Chlonath.

Nota Aclaratoria:

1) Los personajes no me pertenecen, salvo por algún OC que de pronto aparezca. Créditos a Thomas Astruc y compañía

2) Contiene spoilers de la segunda temporada

x-x-x

ADVERTENCIA:

ESTE CAPÍTULO TIENE MENCIONES DE ABUSO FÍSICO. FAVOR DE LEER CON DISCRECIÓN Y BAJO SU PROPIO RIESGO.

x-x-x

EN OTRA VIDA

CAPÍTULO 8

 _Entrada al centro de exposiciones_

 _Poco más tarde_

Ladybug saltó sobre el techo que estaba sobre la entrada del centro de convenciones y miró hacia abajo, notando que la gente salía corriendo. Buscó con la vista a sus amigos, Nathaniel y Chloé, pero no los vio salir. Quizá habían salido antes, o quizá…

"Quizá el akuma los atrapó", le dijo Tikki en su mente.

"No", pensó la chica, sacudiendo la cabeza, sin querer contemplar ese desenlace "ellos deben estar bien. No sé como voy a vencerlo sola, pero…"

Estaba pensando en ello cuando Chat Noir cayó a su lado.

-Chat… Chat Noir- dijo Ladybug apenada- ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?-

-Lo mismo podría preguntarte- dijo el héroe- pero será mejor que no profundicemos en esto, no queremos que nuestras identidades se descubran-

"Eso es lo que tú quieres"; pensó tristemente Ladybug, pero asintió.

-Vamos, tenemos trabajo que hacer- dijo Chat Noir.

-Voy tras de ti, mon chaton- dijo Ladybug.

x-x-x

 _Dentro de la sala de exhibiciones_

 _Al mismo tiempo_

Al ver que el akuma se dirigía directamente a ellos, Chloé tomó la mano de Nathaniel sin pensar y tiró de él para hacerlo correr en dirección contraria al chico que estaba atacando a todos a su alrededor. Ambos se refugiaron detrás de una de las columnas del edificio. El chico pelirrojo la siguió sin oponer resistencia, sorprendido de que la chica hubiera reaccionado tan rápidamente.

-¿Qué rayos es eso?- dijo Nathaniel.

Chloé se encogió de hombros y vio que el akuma tenía una pistola de papel. Le disparó a uno de los asistentes, y éste comenzó a flotar hasta detenerse con el techo.

-¿Qué… qué es esto?- dijo la víctima.

-Gravedad cero- dijo el chico akumatizado- pronto destruiré las leyes de la física-

Nathaniel puso los ojos en blanco.

-¿Porqué todos los asumas tienen que ser tan ridículos?- dijo el pelirrojo.

-No te quejes- dijo Chloé, rodando los ojos- mejor busquemos un lugar para ponernos a salvo antes de que nos vea-

-No pasa nada, Ladybug y Chat Noir van a arreglar la situación como siempre- dijo Nathaniel, cruzando los brazos de manera aburrida.

-Te olvidas que ellos dos están en París, y nosotros estamos en Estados Unidos- dijo Chloé, entrecerrando los ojos- estamos un poco desprotegidos. No sé como…-

La chica rubia no terminó de hablar cuando la columna tras que se escondían desapareció, y se comenzó a formar un hoyo en su lugar. Chloé y Nathaniel dieron varios pasos hacia atrás, intentado evitar caer en él, pero el hoyo parecía poseer un poder que los atraía hacia él.

-¿Qué rayos es esto?- dijo Chloé, intentando buscar algo de donde sostenerse para no ser absorbida por el hueco.

-Es un agujero negro- dijo Nathaniel, por primera vez con un poco de miedo en su voz- estas cosas absorben incluso la luz y el tiempo, y no dejan de crecer. Si las cosas siguen así, Nueva York va a volverse un…-

El pelirrojo se interrumpió al sentir que el suelo bajo sus pies se rompía, y caía al vacío y a la oscuridad. Por inercia extendió sus brazos, sabiendo que era en vano, que no había ningún sitio para sujetarse y que nadie iba a ayudarlo. Contrario a lo que esperaba, una mano tomó la suya, y el chico alzó sus ojos azules hacia la persona que lo había detenido.

-¡Chloé!- dijo Nathaniel boquiabierto- ¿qué haces?-

-¿Qué crees, cabeza de tomate?- dijo la chica rubia.

-Es inútil, no puedes sacarme- dijo el pelirrojo- suéltame, sálvate tú-

Chloé rodó los ojos, pero no soltó a Nath. En vez de ello, soltó el pomo de la puerta en la que se estaba sosteniendo para tomar la mano del pelirrojo con la otra mano.

-¡No seas necia!¡Suéltame!- dijo Nathaniel. Estaba asustado, pero sabía que cualquier cosa que Chloé hiciera sería en vano.

-No voy… a soltarte…- dijo Chloé con esfuerzo- eres mi… amigo…-

Nathaniel alzó las cejas, y no alcanzó a decir nada, cuando Chloé por fin resbaló al crecer el agujero negro, y cayó al fondo del mismo junto con él. Pero antes de perderse en la profundidad del agujero negro, un yoyo se enredó alrededor de las cinturas de ambos y los sacó de donde estaban.

Cuando estuvieron a salvo en una plataforma a varios metros del suelo, ambos chicos miraron hacia la persona que los había salvado.

-La… Ladybug- dijo Chloé, sorprendida.

-¿Se encuentran bien los dos?- preguntó la heroína, mientras que a su lado aterrizaba Chat Noir, empuñando su bastón- ¿nada roto?-

Nathaniel miraba a los héroes con enormes ojos, mientras que Chloé sacudió la cabeza, demasiado asustada por casi caer al agujero negro como para abrir la boca.

-Quédense aquí, estarán a salvo- dijo Ladybug, y se volvió a su compañero- vamos, _con chaton_ , tenemos un akuma que atrapar-

Los dos héroes saltaron a atacar al chico akumatizado, dejando solos a Chloé y Nathaniel. El pelirrojo respiró hondo, y un par de minutos se volvió hacia ella.

-¿Porqué hiciste eso?- dijo el pelirrojo, sus enormes ojos azules con un brillo bastante peculiar, y una expresión preocupada y confundida.

-¿Disculpa?-

-¿Porqué me salvaste?- dijo Nathaniel.

-Eh… yo no hice nada, fue Ladybug…-

-Sabes a lo que me refiero- dijo el chico- tú me detuviste… a pesar de que ibas a caer al agujero tú también. No me soltaste… ¿porqué no me soltaste?-

Chloé se encogió de hombros. Claro, lo que Nathaniel le estaba preguntando era bastante lógico. ¿Porqué no lo había soltado? Ella solo se estaba poniendo en peligro intentando ayudarlo, y si no hubiera llegado Ladybug, serían dos en el agujero en vez de uno solo. No fue lógico, pero ¿porqué lo había hecho?

-Porque… quiero creer que somos amigos, Nath- dijo Chloé- no podía dejar que te cayeras. No podía…-

Nathaniel la miró, aún con esa mezcla de sorpresa y confusión, y finalmente sonrió.

-Gracias, Chlo, fue estúpido de tu parte, pero de verdad, gracias- dijo el pelirrojo.

Chloé sonrió también, apenada.

-Ya te dije que no fue nada- dijo la chica, encogiéndose de hombros mientras se pasaba un mechón de cabello nerviosamente detrás de la oreja- realmente fue Ladybug quien nos salvó a ambos-

x-x-x

 _Habitación de Nathaniel, Hotel_

 _Poco más tarde_

Nathaniel se dejó caer sobre la cama dejando escapar un suspiro cansado. ¡Vaya que había sido un día bastante lleno de incidentes! Había aparecido un asuma en la ciudad, eso no se lo esperaba. ¿Qué los akumas no estaban exclusivamente en París?

Fuera de eso, Ladybug y Chat Noir habían logrado contener y atrapar al akuma rápidamente y sin ninguna dificultad. Y por más que se había sorprendido de haber visto a los dos héroes de París en Nueva York, o el hecho de que quizá Hawkmoth estaría ahí también, lo que más le había sorprendido había sido la actitud de Chloé.

Sí, aún no podía entender porqué la chica se había arriesgado así para intentar ayudarlo, cuando era seguro de que él estaba perdido, y que solo conseguiría lastimarse ella también. Tuvo una extraña sensación de calidez en su estómago. Era lindo que alguien se preocupara por él. No era como Sabrina o Kim, que solo eran sus amigos por conveniencia o por miedo, sino que la chica realmente parecía estar preocupada por él.

-¿Qué le pasa a Chloé?- dijo el pelirrojo.

Nathaniel se levantó y caminó hacia el cuarto de baño, deteniéndose frente al espejo. Su familiar cabello rojo y sus ojos azules parecían ser lo único reconocible en su reflejo. Su expresión se había suavizado en los últimos días, sobre todo cuando pensaba en Chloé.

Sacudió la cabeza.

-No, tengo que dejar de pensar en Chloé- dijo el chico para sí mismo- somos demasiado diferentes. Algo así jamás funcionaría. Además, ella está embobada con ese _Nerdrien_. Y Marinette es…-

Se interrumpió. Ahora que se daba cuenta, no había pensado en Marinette tanto como estaba acostumbrado. Aunque, si era sincero consigo mismo, la verdad era que la chica pelinegra, su amiga de la infancia, realmente no le gustaba de esa manera. Era una manera de…

Volvió a sacudir su cabeza. No quería recordar lo que sucedió cuando era pequeño, pero realmente esa era la raíz de sus problemas. No se sentía querido, nadie podía llegar a quererlo.

Era por ello que las acciones de Chloé lo desconcertaban.

Antes de ello, Marinette había sido su única amiga, pero como ella siempre estaba encerrada en casa, no había tenido nunca una ocasión como lo que había sucedido esa mañana con el ataque de los akumas.

¿Porqué Chloé se había esforzado tanto por salvarlo? Aún no lo lograba entender.

Nathaniel abrió la llave del grifo, y recogió un poco de agua entre sus manos para lavarse la cara, y volvió a mirarse en el espejo.

"Te vez completamente patético, Nathaniel Kurtzberg", pensó el pelirrojo. Cerró los ojos.

 _Toc toc_

-Pasen- dijo el chico. No se molestó siquiera en ver quien era, pues reconoció inmediatamente el sonido de los tacones de Jeanne.

-Me he encargado del atuendo de _mademoiselle_ Chloé de esta noche, _monsieur_ \- dijo su ama de llaves. En vez de su habitual lista de pendientes, llevaba en sus manos una bandeja con varios tentenpiés- su traje está listo también. ¿Desea algo más?-

-No, gracias, Jeanne, estoy bien- dijo el pelirrojo- voy a tomar una ducha-

El ama de llaves notaba que el chico estaba un poco molesto por alguna razón, pero decidió que lo mejor era no interferir en esos momentos. Dejó la bandeja en la mesita de café frente al sofá y puso a preparar un poco de té para que estuviera listo cuando el chico saliera de la ducha, y lo dejó solo para que se preparara para la cena de esa noche.

Jeanne sonrió levemente antes de salir de la habitación, sacudiendo levemente la cabeza. Su joven amo podía ser bastante cabezadura.

x-x-x

 _Habitación de Chloé_

 _Al mismo tiempo_

La chica rubia salió de la ducha con el cabello enrollado en una toalla, aún rodando los ojos. Hacía unos minutos que Jeanne había estado ahí, y le había preparado un vestido para usar esa noche.

-Tiene que ser una broma- dijo la chica en voz alta al ver el vestido de noche sobre su cama. Era de color rojo brillante, con un toque tornasol, con los brazos descubiertos y con la espalda peligrosamente descubierta. Llevaba un par de guantes blancos, y terminaba con unos hermosos zapatos de tacón de color plateado.

Chloé jamás usaba tacones.

-Me voy a torcer un tobillo, estoy segura- dijo para sí misma.

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando alguien llamó a la puerta. Chloé puso los ojos en blanco. Si de nuevo era Jeanne para apresurarla, le iba a decir exactamente lo que pensaba de su vestido ridículo, y…

 _Toc toc_

-Pasen- dijo Chloé sin muchas ganas.

La chica rubia casi se cae de espaldas al ver que no era Jeanne, sino la mismísima Marinette Dupain-Cheng. La chica la sonreía mientras ladeaba la cabeza, y parecía ya estar lista para la gala de la noche. Llevaba un vestido color azul eléctrico con algunos toques de color negro que hacía que resaltara el color de sus ojos. Tenía el cabello suelto rozando sus hombros descubiertos.

-Hola- dijo Marientte al ver que Chloé no decía nada.

-Hola Ma…Ma… Marimanette…- dijo la chica rubia- digo, Marinette-

La pelinegra rió levemente.

-Vine a ver si estabas lista para la gala, pero veo que todavía no- dijo Marinette- ¿necesitas ayuda con el vestido?-

Los ojos de Chloé pasaron de la chica al vestido rojo sobre su cama, y palideció levemente.

-Oh, es un vestido hermoso- dijo Marinette mientras lo miraba- vamos, póntelo, yo te ayudaré-

Chloé miró a la chica mientras que se mordía el labio inferior con una expresión frustrada. Marinette era la chica de quien Adrien estaba enamorado desde que llegó al colegio, y ahí estaba con ella. ¿Porqué tenía que ser tan amable con ella? Así no podía odiarla a gusto. Si Marinette fuera como Nathaniel no tendría problema en odiarla.

"No, la verdad es que no odio a Nathaniel", pensó Chloé mientras que se ponía el vestido. Marinette estaba junto a ella, y la ayudó a alzar el cierre de la prenda.

-Te queda muy bien- comentó Marinette en voz baja- elegiste bien, este vestido realza muy bien tu figura. Me das un poco de envidia…-

"Oh, si tan solo supieras…", pensó la chica rubia.

Chloé se sentó frente al peinador y comenzó a aliarse el cabello, con sus ojos fijos en su reflejo y esperando que Marinette se sintiera lo bastante incómoda como para irse. Al parecer la chica no se dio cuenta de ello, pues se sentó a su lado.

-Es lindo que hayas venido con Nath- dijo Marinette tras unos minutos de silencio, sacando a Chloé de sus pensamientos- a veces siento que nadie quiere ser su amigo-

-¿Porqué será?- dijo Chloé, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

Marinette rió de nuevo en voz baja.

-Lo sé, a veces puede ser un poco… ejem…- se aclaró la garganta- pero en el fondo es un buen chico. No es su culpa, pasaron muchas cosas horribles cuando era pequeño-

Oh, ahí estaba de nuevo. La chispa de curiosidad. Chloé no quería charlar con Marinette, pero la curiosidad hizo que ignorara esto último. Parpadeó un par de veces y se volvió hacia la otra chica.

-¿De qué hablas?- dijo la chica rubia.

Marinette suspiró.

-Cuando Nathaniel era pequeño, su padre lo maltrataba cuando estaban solos- dijo la pelinegra en voz baja- su madre lo descubrió tres años después de que había comenzado. Encontró a Nath con un brazo quebrado y una crisis de pánico. Cuando los médicos lo examinaron, encontraron varias fracturas viejas en las costillas-

Chloé abrió la boca sin poderlo creer. ¿En serio le había pasado todo eso a Nathaniel?

-Su mamá se divorció de él tan pronto como supo lo que pasó, cambió su apellido y puso una orden de restricción contra él- continuó explicando Marinette- una vez Nath se lo encontró en la entrada del colegio, y aunque no le hizo daño, tuvo otra crisis de pánico. Y bueno… creo que eso es lo que explica porqué Nath es tan… Nath. Él tiene miedo de abrir su corazón nuevamente a alguien. Tiene miedo de que alguien a quien ama lo lastime de nuevo-

La chica rubia alzó las cejas. Entonces, ¿Nath siempre empuja a todo el mundo lejos de él por esa razón? Pero… si él estaba enamorado de Marinette. No, él sabía bien que Marinette era su amiga de la infancia, y que estaba enamorada de Chat Noir, no tenía oportunidad con ella. Entonces…

-No puedo creerlo- dijo Chloé tristemente, mientras dejaba el peine sobre la mesita frente al espejo y tomaba un broche color rojo y plateado para atarse el cabello en una media cola. Se miró al espejo y sonrió. No se veía nada mal.

-Por eso me alegra verte con él- continuó Marinette- aunque lo veas solo como un amigo, creo que contigo abrió un poco su corazón-

Los ojos de Chloé pasaron hacia los de ella, y sonrió ante la idea.

-Te ves muy linda- dijo Marinette, ofreciéndole su mano para ayudarla a levantarse- vamos, no deberíamos llegar tarde-

x-x-x

 _Comedor del Hotel_

 _Poco más tarde_

Nathaniel había llegado temprano a la cena, y esperaba con los brazos cruzados a Chloé. No le gustaba ni un poco la conclusión a la que había llegado, de que la chica rubia se preocupaba realmente por él. ¿Así se sentía tener una amiga? ¿Ser importante? No le desagradaba en lo más mínimo, pero le daba algo de miedo.

¿Eso significaba que se estaba enamorando?

No, no podía ser. Él amaba a Marinette y a nadie más. No podía pensar en nadie más, ¿verdad?

La puerta del comedor se abrió, y vio que Marinette entraba, seguida de Chloé. Nathaniel casi se disloca la mandíbula al observar boquiabierto a la chica rubia. Parecía más alta, seguramente estaba usando tacones, pero eso no le había llamado la atención. Jeanne le había escogido un vestido hermoso que abrazaba su figura y resaltaba realmente sus atributos. No solo eso, se veía hermosa, sexy y además un poco tierna.

Chloé tenía una sonrisa nerviosa mientras que Nathaniel regresaba a la realidad y se acercaba a ella para ofrecerle el brazo y acompañarla a su asiento en el comedor.

-Chlo… Chlo…- comenzó a decir Nathaniel, mientras que Marinette se sentaba en su sitio junto a la cabecera de la mesa, del lado contrario de ellos dos- te ves… muy guapa hoy-

-Gracias- sonrió la chica, pasándose nerviosamente un mechón de cabello detrás de una oreja. Nath se mordió el labio mientras sentía mariposas en el estómago al ver a esa hermosa chica sentada junto a él. ¡Odiaba sentirse así!

"No puedo", dijo el chico, cerrando los ojos "no puedo sentirme así. No puedo ser vulnerable otra vez"

-Yo… lo lamento, tengo que irme- dijo el chico.

Chloé parpadeó, sorprendida, y Marinette también parecía no entender lo que estaba pasando.

-No… no me siento bien- dijo Nathaniel- lo lamento, disfruten su velada, chicas-

Y sin dar oportunidad a las chicas decir algo, el pelirrojo salió rápidamente del comedor y se dirigió a su habitación. No podía, no quería volver a sentirse vulnerable, y Chloé lo hacía sentirse así.

Marientte parecía mortificada por lo que había pasado, y se levantó de su sitio para sentarse junto a Chloé, quien se sentía derrotada por lo que había pasado. ¿Había dicho algo malo?

x-x-x

 _Habitación de Chloé_

 _Poco más tarde_

La chica rubia regresó a su habitación descalza y con los tacones colgando de su hombro derecho. En serio, había un sitio en el infierno para quien hubiera inventado esos artefactos malignos. La buena noticia es que no se había torcido nada.

Tan pronto como estuvo en su habitación, la chica se quitó el vestido, forcejeando por un minuto con el cierre, pero lo logró. Se apresuró a ponerse el pijama y después comenzó a deshacerse el peinado.

No entendía muy bien que había pasado en la cena con Nathaniel, pero realmente no importaría ya. Al día siguiente a mediodía regresarían a París, y todo ese asunto se olvidaría. Incluso dudaba que Nathaniel fuera a siquiera dirigirle la palabra tan pronto como regresaran a casa.

La chica se dejó caer sobre su cama, rápidamente enviando un mensaje de texto a su padre, diciéndole que pronto lo vería. Cuando se dispuso a apagar la luz para irse a dormir, escuchó que alguien llamaba a la puerta.

-¿Sí?- dijo Chloé, envolviéndose en la bata y acercándose a la puerta. Una parte de ella deseaba que fuera Nathaniel, para disculparse y explicar que fue lo que pasó la noche anterior.

- _Bonsoir, mademoiselle_ Bourgeois- dijo una voz conocida- aquí Antoine Dubois. Vengo a dejarle un pequeño obsequio antes de que regrese a París-

Chloé alzó las cejas, y puso su mano sobre el pomo de la puerta. Las advertencias de Jeanne y de Nathaniel sobre Dubois resonaron en su mente mientras dudaba si abrir la puerta o no. Se encogió de hombros y abrió la puerta. Después de todo, ¿qué daño podría hacer?

Pronto se arrepentiría de haberlo hecho.

x-x-x

¡Hola a todos! Espero que les esté gustando esta historia. Muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews. Nos leemos pronto.

Abby L.


	9. Capítulo 9

AU. Nathaniel es el chico popular de la escuela e hijo de la alcaldesa de París, y Chloé es una tímida artista. Al mismo tiempo, Adrien es un chico que sueña con ser un ingeniero físico, y Marinette es una modelo muy popular e hija de un famoso ingeniero. Chlonath.

Nota Aclaratoria:

1) Los personajes no me pertenecen, salvo por algún OC que de pronto aparezca. Créditos a Thomas Astruc y compañía

2) Contiene spoilers de la segunda temporada

x-x-x

ADVERTENCIA:

ESTE CAPÍTULO TIENE MENCIONES DE ABUSO FÍSICO Y SEXUAL. FAVOR DE LEER CON DISCRECIÓN Y BAJO SU PROPIO RIESGO.

x-x-x

EN OTRA VIDA

CAPÍTULO 9

 _Habitación de Nathaniel_

 _Poco antes_

El pelirrojo había regresado a toda prisa a su habitación, cerrando la puerta con llave tras de sí. Se había deshecho la corbata y había tirado el saco al suelo. Cerró los ojos y sacudió la cabeza. ¿Qué era esa extraña sensación? No era desagradable, pero… no le gustaba lo que significaba.

 _Toc toc_

Nathaniel ni siquiera levantó la vista. Sabía que seguramente sería Jeanne, dispuesta a reprenderlo por haber abandonado la gala. No quería escucharla, a ella o a nadie. No quería saber nada de galas, concursos o demás. No quería saber de amor, de parejas, de Adrien y Marinette. Y ciertamente no quería saber nada de Chloé.

 _Toc toc toc_

No, no podía dejar que nadie entrara a su corazón. Ya había sido bastante lastimado en el pasado por las personas en las que había confiado. Bueno, técnicamente no era así. Su madre lo amaba. Y quería pensar que Jeanne también. Marinette siempre había sido su mejor amiga.

Ahora que lo pensaba, sí se había dejado querer antes.

 _Toc toc_

Nathaniel rodó los ojos y se levantó a abrir la puerta. Como lo había imaginado, Jeanne estaba ahí, cruzada de brazos, pero la mirada de desaprobación que el pelirrojo esperaba en ella brillaba por su ausencia. En vez de ello, su ama de llaves tenía una expresión preocupada.

-¿Se encuentra bien, _monsieur_?- dijo la chica.

El pelirrojo iba a decir que sí, que estaba bien, que lo dejara en paz y fuera a revisar que todo en la gala estuviera bien. Pero cuando abrió la boca, no pudo decir nada. Su labio tembló y no tuvo más opción que agachar la cabeza.

-No, no estoy bien- dijo Nathaniel- Jeanne, ¿cómo puedo…?-

-Cómo puede… ¿qué cosa?-

-Nada, nada- dijo el pelirrojo, cubriéndose la cara con las manos y sacudiendo la cabeza.

- _Monsieur,_ no se preocupe- dijo el ama de llaves- puede decirme que es lo que lo hace sentir mal-

-No lo sé- dijo el pelirrojo- creo que… es Chloé. Me siento muy extraño cuando estoy con ella-

Jeanne parpadeó sorprendida, pero finalmente sonrió ampliamente. La verdad era que realmente le tenía mucho cariño a su joven amo, y lo comprendía completamente. Le puso una mano en el hombro.

- _Mademoiselle_ Chloé es una buena chica- dijo Jeanne.

-Sí, lo es- dijo él.

-Y es muy guapa- dijo la mujer.

-Sí, lo es también- dijo Nathaniel.

-Y realmente creo que se preocupa por usted, _monsieur_ \- añadió ella.

Nathaniel gruñó.

-Eso ya lo sé- dijo el pelirrojo- de hecho, creo que ese es el problema-

Jeanne asintió levemente, y esperó a que el pelirrojo elaborara un poco más sobre lo que pensaba y sentía. Sabía que tenía miedo de abrir su corazón. Pasó varios minutos esperando a que el chico dijera algo, pero finalmente fue ella la que comenzó a hablar.

-Creo que _monsieur_ debería ir a hablar con _mademoiselle_ Chloé- dijo Jeanne- quizá así podría aclarar sus dudas junto con ella. Conocer sus sentimientos y los de ella. ¿Qué piensa de ello?-

Nathaniel la miró con enormes ojos, pero tuvo que admitir que su ama de llaves tenía razón. Lo peor que podía pasar era que tuviera razón, que Chloé no lo quería y todo aquello se resolvería. No, realmente tenía miedo de que la chica sí lo quisiera. Se mordió el labio.

-Tienes razón, Jeanne- dijo el chico- voy a hablar con ella-

El chico salió de su habitación y cruzó el pasillo hasta llegar a la de Chloé en el otro extremo. Se detuvo frente a la puerta antes de tocar. ¿Debería tocar? Quizá ella ya estaría dormida. No sabía. Quizá aún estaría en la gala. Suspiró largamente, y decidió arriesgarse.

Nathaniel golpeó la puerta un par de veces. Esperó, pero no escuchó ninguna respuesta. Suspiró derrotado. Sí, quizá Chloé ya se había dormido. ¿Quizá debería despertarla? Golpeó nuevamente la puerta un par de veces, y nuevamente no obtuvo ninguna respuesta.

El pelirrojo suspiró de nuevo, y comenzó a caminar hacia su propia habitación, arrastrando los pies. Quizá… quizá mañana podía hablar con ella. Tenía cinco horas de vuelo por delante antes de llegar a París, y era su oportunidad.

Apenas había dado un par de pasos, cuando escuchó un horrible grito que fue ahogado casi de inmediato. El chico se volvió hacia atrás, hacia la puerta de Chloé, donde lo había escuchado, y sintió un horrible vacío en su estómago.

-¿Chloé?- dijo en voz alta, pero nadie le respondió. Nathaniel corrió de regreso a la puerta de la habitación y comenzó a golpearla- ¿Chloé?¡Chloé! ¡Responde!-

x-x-x

 _Habitación de Chloé_

 _Poco antes_

Chloé abrió la puerta de su habitación, y vio sorprendida que se trataba de _monsieur_ Dubois esperándola en la entrada, con una pequeña caja en la mano. La chica estaba un poco apenada, ya que estaba en pijama, así que solo asomó la cabeza.

- _Mon… monsieur_ Dubois- dijo la chica- ¿qué está haciendo aquí?-

-Buenas noches, _mademoiselle_ Bourgeois- dijo el hombre, ladeando la cabeza y sonriendo mientras que ladeaba la cabeza en un gesto encantador. Para ser un hombre mayor, era bastante apuesto- vine a traerle un pequeño regalo de despedida-

Chloé se ruborizó al ver que el hombre le entregaba la caja que tenía en su mano.

-Eh… gracias- dijo la chica, tomando la caja- es usted muy amable, _monsieur_ -

El hombre siguió sonriendo, aún inmóvil en el marco de la puerta.

-No es nada- dijo Dubois- estoy feliz de ayudar a una colega artista con mucho talento, y nunca había conocido a alguien con tanto talento como tú-

Chloé sonrió nerviosamente. Claro, el hombre era encantador, pero su cabeza le gritaba que recordara la advertencia que Nathaniel le había dado: que se alejara de él. Bueno, ella no era la que lo había ido a buscar, ¿o sí? Sacudió la cabeza. Sería mejor despedirse e irse a dormir lo más pronto posible.

-Eh… bueno, muchas gracias por todo, monsieur- dijo la chica, encogiéndose de hombros y sonriendo levemente- ya es tarde, y mañana temprano tengo que tomar un vuelo a París…-

-Oh, por supuesto, _mademoiselle_ , estoy seguro de que quiere tomar su sueño de belleza… aunque sé que no lo necesita- dijo Dubois, guiñando un ojo, haciendo que Chloé se sintiera incómoda. Una cosa era un hombre mayor diciéndole que tenía talento, pero decirle algo así… digamos que todas las alarmas de su cabeza estaba sonando- pero antes de que se vaya a dormir, ¿podría al menos darme una dirección? Para enviarle las recomendaciones de la mejor escuela de arte de París-

Chloé volvió a sonreír, olvidándose momentáneamente del cumplido indeseado.

-Eh… de acuerdo, espere aquí- dijo la chica, entrando a la habitación para dejar la caja sobre la cama y buscar el pequeño block de notas en su mesita de noche para apuntar sus datos, cuando escuchó la puerta cerrarse.

Chloé levantó la mirada, y vio con horror que Antoine Dubois había entrado a su habitación y había cerrado la puerta tras de sí con el pasador de cadena.

-¿ _Monsieur_ Dubois?- dijo Chloé, dudosa, sintiendo el pánico formándose en su corazón mientras el hombre se acercaba a ella. Dubois le puso las manos en los hombros, y la chica sintió su aliento en su cara, dándose cuenta por primera vez que se encontraba ebrio.

-Ah, eres hermosa- dijo él, separando una de sus manos de los hombros de ella, y disponiéndose a acariciar su mejilla. Chloé se lo impidió, sacudiendo sus hombros y dando un paso atrás.

-¡No me toque!- dijo ella, sin saber exactamente de donde venía ese coraje en su voz, pues estaba muerta de miedo. Rodeó al hombre, y se apresuró a la puerta de la habitación, dispuesta a salir a pedir ayuda.

No pudo dar más de tres pasos cuando el hombre la atrapó por la espalda, rodeando su cintura con una mano y cubriendo su boca con la otra. Chloé quiso gritar, pero su grito murió bajo la mano del hombre, y ningún sonido salió de sus labios.

-Shh… así está mejor- dijo el hombre, sonriendo maliciosamente mientras olisqueaba el cabello de Chloé- lo lamento, linda, pero eres demasiado guapa como para dejar pasar esta oportunidad…-

Chloé abrió los ojos horrorizada conforme el hombre la arrastraba hacia su propia cama.

"¡No!", pensó ella, mientras se retorcía, forcejeando para que el hombre la soltara, pero todo era en vano "esto no puede estarme pasando. Alguien… alguien tiene que venir a ayudarme"

Antes de que el hombre alcanzara su objetivo, alguien golpeó su puerta un par de veces. Una chispa de esperanza apareció en sus ojos. Quizá ese alguien abriría la puerta y detendría a ese asqueroso sujeto que la estaba arrastrando.

Chloé sintió la mano de ese hombre aún apretando más su mano contra su boca y alrededor de su cintura. La puerta volvió a sonar, y la chica se desesperó. Intentó patalear, hacer ruido, ¡cualquier cosa! ¡Necesitaba ayuda!

-Shhh…- susurró el hombre en su oído, Chloé aún podía percibir el aliento alcohólico del hombre- parece que tu visitante ya se fue…-

La chica palideció aún más, e hizo lo único que pudo para soltarse y pedir ayuda. Con todas sus fuerzas mordió la mano del hombre, quien la soltó por un momento, y fue cuando Chloé gritó. No duró mucho: pronto el hombre tiró de su cabello para volver a atraparla y cubrió su boca otra vez.

-¿Chloé?-

Chloé abrió los ojos desmesuradamente al escuchar la voz de Nathaniel del otro lado de la puerta, y su corazón volvió a latir con esperanza.

-¡Chloé!- volvió a gritar el pelirrojo desde el pasillo, un toque de preocupación en su voz.

"Entra, por favor, Nath", pensó Chloé "mira lo que pasa y pide ayuda"

-¡Chloé!- gritó una tercera vez el chico, golpeando repetidamente la puerta- ¿te encuentras bien?-

-Mmmmmf…- trató de gritar la chica.

El hombre gruñó ante la presencia del pelirrojo detrás de la puerta, e hizo tropezar a la chica, tumbándola al suelo y cayendo sobre ella, haciéndola girar para que estuviera sobre su espalda, aún apretando fuertemente una de sus manos sobre su boca, y con la otra detenía las dos manos de la chica sobre su cabeza.

-Shhh- repitió el hombre- el pelirrojo no será de ninguna ayuda, bonita. Así que mejor deja de luchar y trata de disfrutarlo… no va a cambiar lo que va a pasar-

"¡Jamás!", pensó la chica, mientras seguía forcejeando.

La puerta se abrió a pesar de que Dubois había puesto el pasador de cadena, y Nathaniel entró con dificultad por el pequeño hueco que había en la puerta, haciendo que el hombre diera un respingo de sorpresa, y se volviera hacia la entrada.

Para sorpresa de Chloé, Dubois no parecía estar sorprendido ni preocupado por la presencia del pelirrojo. La chica lo miró, y la poca esperanza que tenía se esfumó. Nathaniel estaba mortalmente pálido, y congelado tan pronto como sus ojos habían reconocido al hombre que estaba encima de Chloé.

-Tú…- Chloé escuchó la voz ahogada de Nathaniel.

-Ah, sí, hace mucho tiempo que no nos veíamos, Nathaniel- dijo el hombre sin dejar de sonreír- como puedes ver, estoy ocupado. Dos opciones: o sales de aquí inmediatamente y nos dejas en paz, o te quedas ahí congelado como siempre-

Chloé se sacudió por fin la mano de Dubois de su rostro, y se volvió al pelirrojo.

-¡Nath!- gritó ella- ¡por favor, ayúdame!-

Nathaniel tembló, mirándola con una expresión de horror, pero manteniéndose en su sitio como si estuviera completamente congelado.

-Dí lo que quieras, bonita- dijo el hombre- este bueno para nada no te ayudará, por dos razones. Una, soy su padre, y dos… está teniendo un ataque de pánico, como siempre que me ve-

Chloé recordó la conversación que había tenido con Marinette más temprano. ¿Ese hombre era el padre de Nathaniel? Bueno, eso no importaba ahora. ¡Necesitaba ayuda! Pero el pelirrojo seguía congelado, con una expresión de terror, y respirando agitadamente.

-Ahora sí, ¿en qué estábamos?- dijo Dubois, volviéndose a Chloé.

-¡Nath! Por favor…-

-Ya te dije, más vale que dejes de resistirte, porque esto va a pasar de todos modos- dijo el hombre.

-Nath… ayúdame…-

La chica tenía gruesos lagrimones fluyendo abundantemente de sus ojos, mientras miraba al pelirrojo, rogándole que se compusiera y al menos fuera a pedir ayuda. Pero el chico no parecía reaccionar.

Dubois le quitó la bata que la cubría, y cuando su mano comenzó a acercarse a los botones de la parte superior de su pijama, Chloé había ya perdido toda esperanza, y dejó de pelear.

-Así me gusta- dijo Dubois, sonriendo satisfecho- ¿quien diría que serías tan fácil de…?-

 _PUM_

 _CRACK_

Dubois no terminó su frase cuando de pronto se escuchó un golpe sordo, seguido de un agudo dolor en su mejilla, y el sonido de algo quebrándose. Ninguno de los tres presentes habían podido creer que Nathaniel había salido de su estado de pánico congelado y había conectado su puño derecho con todas sus fuerzas con la mejilla de su padre, lanzándolo a unos metros de Chloé y quebrando los nudillos del pelirrojo en el proceso.

Chloé cerró los ojos y se ovilló, cuando sintió un par de brazos rodeándola. Ella forcejeó para soltarse, pero fue atraída al pecho de Nathaniel, cuyo corazón latía con desesperación.

-Soy yo, Chloé… shhh…shhhh… Chlo, soy yo- dijo el pelirrojo, aún temblando y con lágrimas con los ojos, entre el dolor por su mano rota y el miedo que aún tenía por el hecho de que su padre golpeador estuviera ebrio, en la misma habitación que Chloé, y que hubiera intentado abusar de ella en su presencia.

-Nath…- dijo ella, dando rienda suelta a su llanto, una vez que se sintió segura en los brazos de Nathaniel- él me… creí que… pensé que no me ibas a…-

-Lo siento… lo siento tanto, Chlo… no tengo…- dijo el pelirrojo, hundiendo su cara en los cabellos de la chica- lo siento tanto… no puedo… no me controlo cuando…-

-Lo sé- sollozó Chloé. Sabía muy bien que el chico le tenía terror a su padre. Sabía que solía tener horribles crisis de pánico con tan solo estar en su presencia. Y había superado todo ello, todo su miedo, para salvarla de él.

Nathaniel quería quedarse ahí por horas, abrazando a Chloé y haciéndola olvidar lo que había sucedido, pero aún no estaban a salvo. La ayudó a levantarse con la mano sana, mientras estrechaba la mano quebrada contra su pecho.

-Va… vámonos de aquí, antes de que…- comenzó a decir, cuando Dubois se había recuperado del golpe y corrió hacia el pelirrojo, tomándolo con ambas manos del cuello y empujándolo contra la pared- arggg…-

-¡Nath!- gritó Chloé.

-¿Cómo te atreves, estúpido?- dijo el hombre mientras separaba a Nathaniel de la pared y lo volvía a empujar contra ella- ¿qué no aprendiste nada?¡Conmigo no te metes!-

Nathaniel comenzó a patalear y a intentar quitarse las manos de Dubois de su cuello, pero fue en vano. Su rostro seguía estando pálido, y el chico no podía respirar. Chloé no sabía que hacer para ayudarlo. Corrió hacia la puerta y gritó con todas sus fuerzas para pedir ayuda, pero el hombre no dejaba de intentar estrangular a Nathaniel o de golpear su cabeza contra la pared.

-¿No te dijo la estúpida de tu madre que te mantuvieras alejado?- continuó el hombre- parece que tendré que romperte otro hueso. ¿Cuántos fueron? ¿Siete?¿Ocho?-

-Arggg…- solo alcanzó a gemir el chico.

-Mejor te parto el cráneo aquí y ahora, y se acaba todo tu problema- dijo Dubois, dispuesto a volverlo a golpear contra la pared.

La chica no sabía que hacer. Había gritado, pidiendo ayuda, pero nadie había venido. Y el hombre parecía completamente dispuesto a matar al pelirrojo.

-Estoy seguro que a tu sucia madre le encantará enterarse de lo que te hice- dijo Dubois en una expresión despectiva.

Chloé miró desesperada a su alrededor, hasta que sus ojos se fijaron en una lámpara de cristal que estaba en una de las mesitas de noche. La chica la tomó sin pensarlo y se acercó al hombre.

-¡Déjalo en paz, cobarde!- gritó Chloé.

Dubois se volvió hacia ella, soltando una mano del cuello del pelirrojo para abofetearla, cuando la chica quebró la lámpara sobre su cabeza al mismo tiempo de que la mano del hombre conectaba con la cara de la chica. Ambos cayeron al suelo, perdiendo la conciencia.

Una vez libre del hombre, Nath intentó ayudar a Chloé, pero la falta de oxígeno y los golpes que había sufrido hicieron que fuera muy mareado, y pronto cayó junto a la chica, extendiendo su brazo sano para abrazarla y perdiendo la conciencia también.

La primera que escuchó los gritos de auxilio de Chloé fue Jeanne. Miró aterrorizada la escena antes de pedir ayuda.

x-x-x

¡Hola a todos! Estuvo un poco intenso este capítulo, pero bueno, al menos la ayuda ya va en camino. ¡Muchas gracias a todos por seguir leyendo, y por sus reviews! Nos leemos pronto.

Abby L.


	10. Capítulo 10

AU. Nathaniel es el chico popular de la escuela e hijo de la alcaldesa de París, y Chloé es una tímida artista. Al mismo tiempo, Adrien es un chico que sueña con ser un ingeniero físico, y Marinette es una modelo muy popular e hija de un famoso ingeniero. Chlonath.

Nota Aclaratoria:

1) Los personajes no me pertenecen, salvo por algún OC que de pronto aparezca. Créditos a Thomas Astruc y compañía

2) Contiene spoilers de la segunda temporada

x-x-x

EN OTRA VIDA

CAPÍTULO 10

 _New York Presbyterian hospital_

 _Diez horas después_

Chloé despertó con un horrendo dolor de cabeza, como si alguien hubiera licuado su cerebro y lo hubiera vuelto a verter dentro de su cráneo. Arrugó la nariz con una expresión molesta, y abrió los ojos, para inmediatamente volverlos a cerrar, molesta por la luz sobre su cara. Parpadeó un par de veces, intentando aclarar su vista, mirando el techo.

Parpadeó de nuevo, y se encontró con un par de ojos azules y una expresión preocupada. Sonrió aliviada.

- _Papa_ \- dijo la chica, reconociendo el rostro de monsieur Bourgeois.

-Por fin despertaste, _ma petite_ \- dijo el hombre con una expresión llena de preocupación- ¿te encuentras bien?-

-Yo… sí- dijo la chica, volviendo su cabeza hacia un lado de la cama, donde su padre se había sentado- estamos aún en Nueva York, ¿no es así?- su padre asintió- ¿qué haces aquí?-

-Hace unas horas _madame_ Kurtzberg fue por mí a la casa- dijo monsieur Bourgeois- dijo que hubo un incidente contigo y su hijo-

Chloé meditó sus palabras, y de pronto abrió los ojos grandemente. ¡Por supuesto! En ese momento recordó todo de golpe. Dubois, que había llegado borracho a su habitación, lo que había intentado hacerle… y Nath… su pánico, cómo la había salvado, y como su padre casi lo…

-¡Nath!- dijo Chloé, incorporándose de golpe sobre la cama con toda la intención de saltar de ella y salir corriendo a buscar al pelirrojo. Tan pronto como su cabeza estuvo en vertical, se sintió terriblemente mareada, y no pudo evitar cerrar los ojos. Sintió las manos de su padre en sus hombros, empujándola con suavidad de regreso a la almohada.

-Tranquila, _ma petite princesse-_ dijo André Bourgeois- te pusieron algunos medicamentos para el dolor, y me dijeron que te podías sentir mareada. No te preocupes- añadió al ver la expresión asustada de su hija- Nathaniel Kurtzberg está… vivo. Lo están atendiendo ahora mismo-

Aquello no hizo nada para tranquilizar a Chloé, quien volvió a intentar levantarse, pero su padre volvió a detenerla. Al menos la dejó que se sentara sobre la cama.

-Te dije que no te preocupes- dijo su padre- lo tienen aquí igual que a ti, como una precaución. Tenía el cuello muy inflamado, pero ya está mucho mejor. Si prometes tranquilizarte- añadió al ver que su hija parecía dispuesta a saltar de la cama y salir corriendo- te acompañaré a donde está-

Chloé asintió repetidamente, hasta que su padre asintió y le ofreció la mano. Tan pronto como la chica se puso de pie, André Bourgeois la abrazó. Se había preocupado muchísimo cuando _madame_ Kurtzberg había pasado por él y le había dicho que algo malo le había pasado. Chloé hundió su cara en el pecho de su papá y sonrió. Se había asustado un montón.

x-x-x

 _Poco más tarde_

Chloé siguió a su padre por el pasillo hacia la habitación donde estaba Nathaniel. No le hacía mucha gracia ver que conforme caminaba más, el equipo médico se veía cada vez más sofisticado, y esperaba que no fuera una mala señal.

Cuando llegaron a la habitación, Chloé notó que Marinette y Adrien estaban sentados en la sala de espera justo afuera, la chica con los ojos llorosos y él con una expresión llena de preocupación. Ambos notaron la presencia de la chica rubia, y se levantaron al mismo tiempo, corriendo hacia ella. Marinette no lo dudó y la abrazó. Adrien se contuvo, recordando la experiencia que había tenido, no queriendo hacerla sentir incómoda.

-Oh, Chloé- dijo la chica pelinegra- estaba muy preocupada por ti. ¿Te encuentras bien? Dime que ese _salaud_ no te hizo daño-

Adrien se ruborizó levemente al escuchar la mala palabra que había dicho Marinette, y Chloé pensó que seguramente sería la primera vez que escuchaba a la chica decir algo parecido, pero sus ojos, encendidos de preocupación, se mantuvieron fijos en Chloé.

-Estoy bien- dijo la chica finalmente- Nath… llegó a tiempo para…-

Se mordió el labio. Nathaniel había vencido su miedo para salvarla, para evitar que le hiciera daño, y por ello había sido casi asfixiado por su propio padre. Sus ojos pasaron de Adrien a la puerta de la habitación.

Sin despedirse de ellos, se soltó de Marinette, les dio la espalda y caminó con paso seguro hacia la habitación. Se detuvo en la entrada. El ruido de los aparatos médicos y el olor a hospital la hizo temblar levemente, pero al levantar la vista y ver la mata de cabellos rojos sobresaliendo sobre las sábanas blancas de la cama de hospital, respiró hondo y caminó hacia él.

El chico estaba dormido, tumbado boca arriba y respirando tranquilamente. Tenía una mascarilla sobre su nariz y boca, y debajo de ella una leve sonrisa, como si estuviera soñando algo lindo, lo cual era raro considerando lo que había pasado. Tenía la piel del cuello completamente de un enfermizo de color morado, y tenía además un golpe en el pómulo derecho. Un mechón de cabello cubría su ojo izquierdo y, cuando Chloé extendió su mano hacia él, una voz la detuvo.

-Estuvo despierto hace unos minutos, y preguntó por ti- dijo la voz femenina detrás de ella. Al principio pensó que era Jeanne, pero pronto se dio cuenta de que no era otra más que la alcaldesa de París.

- _Ma… madame Kurtzberg_ \- dijo Chloé, visiblemente enrojecida y apenada.

La alcaldesa se levantó con una sonrisa y puso una mano en su hombro.

-Fuiste muy valiente, Chloé- dijo mirando de reojo a Nathaniel- gracias por lo que hiciste por él-

Chloé sacudió la cabeza. No se sentía bien. Ella no había hecho nada, muy al contrario. Le había abierto la puerta a un psicópata y causado que casi asfixiara a Nath.

-Se equivoca, _madame_ \- dijo la chica con una expresión derrotada- Nath me salvó… hizo a un lado su miedo para salvarme-

La madre de Nath sonrió, y Chloé notó que el pelirrojo se parecía muchísimo a ella. La mujer se acercó aún más a ella y la abrazó. La chica se sobresaltó, pero sonrió.

Madame Kurtzberg vio que Nathaniel comenzaba a abrir los ojos, y soltó a Chloé.

-Creo que iré a la máquina por un café- dijo _madame_ Kurtzberg- ¿te puedo dejar un momento con él?-

Chloé asintió, mientras que la alcaldesa sonreía y salía hacia el pasillo. Una vez que se quedó sola con Nath, la chica se sentó en la orilla de su cama y le sonrió mientras le quitaba por fin el mechón de cabello rojo de la cara. Los ojos de Nathaniel se abrieron, y se fijaron en la chica que estaba junto a él.

-Hola, pastelito- dijo Nathaniel con voz rasposa, esbozando una sonrisa cansada- te ves tan linda como siempre, pero un poco cansada… ¿te encuentras bien?-

Chloé acentuó su sonrisa, y se pasó un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja en un gesto nervioso.

-Creo que estás muy drogado, Nath- dijo ella- ¿cómo te sientes?-

El chico extendió su brazo hacia ella, acariciando su mejilla con su mano. Buscó a tientas el control remoto de la cama, y presionó el botón para enderezar el respaldo y quedar semisentado, aunque en ningún momento quitó sus ojos de los de ella.

-Mejor, ahora que veo con mis propios ojos que estás bien- dijo el chico.

-Shhh… no hables, te va a doler más la garganta- dijo Chloé. El chico no la escuchó.

-No me lo podría perdonar… si algo te hubiera pasado por mi culpa…-

-Nada de esto fue tu culpa, Nath- dijo ella- de hecho… fue mía. Yo fui la que abrí la puerta. Debí haberte escuchado cuando dijiste que era peligroso-

-Anto… ejem… él lo hizo por mi culpa. Para vengarse de mí y de mi mamá. Además, yo fui el que te hizo venir a Nueva York, y te obligué a fingir que eras mi novia- dijo el pelirrojo con una expresión mortificada- si no hubiera…-

Para hacerlo callar, Chloé se inclinó hacia él y presionó sus labios sobre la mejilla del pelirrojo. Sobra decir que el chico cerró la boca de inmediato, abriendo sus ojos grandemente mientras que la miraba.

-Gracias por salvarme- dijo la chica rubia, recostándose a su lado y apoyando su cabeza en la almohada.

El pelirrojo sonrió mientras apoyaba la mejilla sobre la almohada, intentando girarse hacia ella y mirarla a los ojos a pesar de que apenas se podía mover. Estaba muy aliviado de verla sana y salva, sin más que un pequeño golpe en la mejilla y un susto.

-Tu mamá parece agradable- dijo Chloé tras unos minutos de silencio- no se ve tan intimidante como en la tele-

Nathaniel rió en voz baja.

-No lo es- dijo el pelirrojo.

Con su mano sana, un poco temblorosa, Nath se quitó la mascarilla de la boca, y luego entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella. Acercó la mano de Chloé a sus labios, y los presionó contra los nudillos de la chica. Ésta sonrió, sus mejillas tiñéndose de un leve color rojo. Se sentía contenta y cómoda con él.

-Te amo, Chloé- dijo Nathaniel, sus enormes ojos azules fijos en ella con una intensidad impresionante- no sé porqué no me di cuenta antes, pero te amo-

Chloé enrojeció aún más, y abrió la boca para decir algo, pero ningún sonido salió de ella. Un poco decepcionado, pensando que quizá la chica no sentía lo mismo que él, Nath la soltó y volvió a ponerse la mascarilla sobre la boca, y enderezó su cabeza.

-Yo… si no sientes lo mismo que yo, no pasa nada… solo… no dejes de ser mi amiga, por favor- dijo Nathaniel.

Chloé pudo notar un leve brillo en sus ojos, y se dio cuenta de que eran lágrimas. Se incorporó sentada sobre la cama y tomó la mano izquierda del chico, pues la derecha estaba hinchada y envuelta en una férula.

-No, no, no digas eso- dijo Chloé, acercando la mano de Nathaniel a sus labios ante la mirada interrogante del chico- yo… no soy buena diciendo estas cosas… pero… yo también… yo también te amo, Nath-

La expresión confundida del pelirrojo se convirtió en la más radiante sonrisa. Volvió a quitarse la mascarilla e intentó incorporarse, pero hizo una mueca de dolor y volvió a dejarse caer sobre la cama.

-Cuidado, no te lastimes- dijo Chloé, ayudando a acomodarse sobre la almohada y ajustando la manta sobre él.

Nathaniel iba a reclamar, cuando entró la enfermera llevando su medicamento para el dolor. Con una mirada de desaprobación, la mujer volvió a poner la mascarilla sobre la nariz y boca del chico, y le lanzó una mirada de advertencia.

-Será mejor que te relajes y duermas otro rato, _sweetie_ \- dijo la enfermera- el medicamento te dará un poco de sueño-

El pelirrojo sacudió la cabeza.

-No quiero, no quiero- dijo Nathaniel, tomando aprensivamente la muñeca de Chloé, y rogándole con la mirada que no se fuera.

-Toma las cosas con calma. No me iré a ninguna parte- dijo la chica rubia.

-¿Lo prometes?- dijo él.

-Tienes mi palabra- le respondió Chloé.

Nathaniel sonrió tranquilamente y, tras suspirar, comenzó a sentir sus párpados pesados, y el sueño envolviéndolo. Sintió algo cálido y húmedo en su mejilla, y al mirar de reojo vio que Chloé lo había besado. Suspiró de nuevo y el sueño lo atrapó por completo.

x-x-x

 _Comisaría_

 _Al mismo tiempo_

 _Madame_ Kurtzberg sabía que Nathaniel estaría bien con Chloé y su padre mientras ella se ausentaba. No quería dejar a su hijo adorado ni un segundo después de lo que pasó, pero tenía algo urgente de qué hacerse cargo. Acompañada de Jeanne, su ama de llaves, se presentó en la comisaría.

Tan pronto como Jeanne abrió la puerta de la habitación de Chloé y pidió ayuda, los guardias del hotel habían llamado a la policía y habían arrestado a Antoine Dubois. Seguramente el hombre esperaba que _madame_ Kurtzberg estuviera tan envuelta en su hijo herido que olvidara poner la denuncia correspondiente.

"Pues no es el caso"; pensó la alcaldesa de París.

Estaba realmente furiosa. ¿Cómo se atrevía su ex esposo a hacer algo así? Acercarse y atacar a la "novia" de su hijo para herirlo, a él y a _madame_ Kurtzberg por extensión. Intentar asesinarlo con sus propias manos.

La alcaldesa reprimió un escalofrío. No le gustaba siquiera pensar en ello. Las dos mujeres caminaron a paso firme a la comisaría, a presentar su declaración.

-Vaya, vaya, miren nada más quien llegó, la mandamás de París, ni más ni menos- dijo Antoine Dubois desde una de las celdas, mirando a su ex esposa con una expresión astuta, que fue ignorada por _madame_ Kurtzberg. Al verse ignorado, Dubois lo volvió a intentar- dime, "madame Kurtzberg"- añadió en tono de burla- ¿cómo esta Nathaniel? Seguro disfrutó el tiempo que pasamos juntos, como los viejos tiempos-

Nuevamente, madame Kurtzberg ignoró a su ex y continuó llenando la papelería que le pedía la comisaría de Nueva York.

-Debo admitir que Nathaniel tiene una novia bastante exquisita- continuó el hombre- nada que ver contigo… supongo que tiene mejor gusto-

Finalmente la mujer terminó su reporte y volvió sus ojos hacia Antoine Dubois.

-Para ser un hombre que se jacta de ser muy listo, parece que no tienes muchas luces- dijo madame Kurtzberg- ¿o no recuerdas que, cuando te arrestaron, te dijeron que lo que dijeras iba a ser usado en tu contra?-

Dubois abrió la boca para decir algo, pero la cerró inmediatamente. Se había incriminado a sí mismo por estar fastidiando a su ex mujer. Madame Kurtzberg entregó el reporte y salió de la comisaría, no sin antes dirigir a Dubois una mirada de enojo.

x-x-x

 _Colegio Françoise Dupont_

 _Dos días después_

La clase de _mademoiselle_ Bustier fue visitada por _monsieur_ Damocles para felicitar a Adrien Agreste por su desempeño durante el concurso de ciencias. Si bien es cierto que fue el mejor estudiante de física, había puesto en alto el nombre tanto de su colegio como de todo París.

-Felicidades, Adrien, estoy muy orgullosa de ti- dijo _mademoiselle_ Bustier cuando el director salió de su clase.

-Muchas gracias, profesora- dijo el chico rubio.

Tras felicitarlo por su éxito, las miradas de todos los alumnos pasaron de Adrien hacia el sitio vacío que había en la primera fila. Nathaniel no estaba, a pesar de que Adrien y Marinette ya habían regresado. Y Juleka fue la única que se dio cuenta de que faltaba alguien más.

-Psst… Rose- dijo la chica- ¿no has visto a Chloé?-

Rose sacudió la cabeza repetidamente.

-Creí que regresaría hoy- dijo Juleka, encogiéndose de hombros.

 _Mademoiselle_ Bustier no parecía escuchar esa discusión cuando sacó su tablet y comenzó a pasar la lista.

-Agreste, Adrien-

-Presente-

-Bourgeois, Chloé-

Silencio. La profesora levantó la vista y alzó una ceja, extrañada que Chloé, quien era una chica bastante responsable, excepto claro en clase de física, faltara al colegio. Se encogió de hombros y continuó hablando.

-Bruel, Ivan-

-Presente-

 _Mademoiselle_ Bustiera estuvo a punto de llamar al siguiente en la lista cuando el par de chicos ausentes se presentó en la puerta. Chloé esbozaba una sonrisa tímida, entrelazado los dedos con los de la mano sana de Nathaniel, quien mostraba con una una gran sonrisa, pero no una sonrisa maliciosa como la que acostumbraba, sino una que llegaba hasta sus ojos. Su mano derecha aún estaba vendada y descansando en un cabestrillo.

-Bueno, ¿qué están esperando?- dijo la profesora, sonriendo levemente al verlos- tomen sus lugares-

Los dos chicos asintieron y entraron al aula. Nathaniel se sentó en su sitio, ayudado por Chloé y por Sabrina, quien normalmente se sentaba a su lado. Antes de que la chica rubia subiera por los escalones hacia su sitio, el pelirrojo le sonrió y le guiñó un ojo. Chloé sonrió y se apresuró a tomar su asiento, detrás de Ivan.

El aula se llenó de murmullos de sorpresa sobre lo que acababan de ver. ¿Nathaniel siendo amable con alguien? ¿Chloé dejando de ser tan tímida alrededor del pelirrojo?¿Qué había pasado?

-Bien, ahora que ya estamos todos- dijo mademoiselle Bustier, haciendo callar los rumores- comencemos la clase de hoy…-

x-x-x

 _Le Grand París_

 _Esa tarde_

Madame Kurtzberg sonrió levemente al ver que Nathaniel había traído de nuevo a casa. Se encogió de hombros. Ah, el amor. Volvió sus ojos a su computadora, y acentuó su sonrisa al ver su correo. Si bien ella estaba acostumbrada a usar su influencia para consentir a su hijo, esta vez la había usado para una buena causa.

Su ex esposo había sido arrestado y condenado por intento de asesinato y de abuso. La alcaldesa de París había conseguido que el juicio se llevara a cabo sin la necesidad de que su hijo o Chloé testificaran en persona o tuvieran que enfrentar nuevamente a ese horrible hombre. Había también conseguido, por petición de Nathaniel, que no mencionaran el nombre de Chloé, en un intento de protegerla.

Sonrió al pensar que su hijo realmente estaba enamorado, y se sentía aliviada de verlo tan a gusto con una chica. Por fin había vuelto a abrir su corazón.

Mientras tanto, en la habitación de Nathaniel, Jeanne llevó una bandeja con té de limón, miel y sus respectivas tazas a los dos chicos que estaban sentados juntos en el sofá. Nath tenía su brazo lastimado en el descansabrazos, y Chloé se había quitado los zapatos y subió los pies descalzos al sofá.

Si había algo que ambos amaban, era el té de limón. Chloé solía tomarlo todos los días, un poco de té de limón con un par de gotas de miel. Y Nath lo adoraba porque olía como ella. Sabía como ella.

El pelirrojo sonrió ampliamente al ver brillar los ojos de Chloé al posar sus ojos en la bandeja recién llegada. Nathaniel rodeó la cintura de la chica con su mano libre y la atrajo hacia sí mismo.

-¿Sabes? Nunca me miras de la manera en la que miras el té, pastelito- dijo el pelirrojo.

Chloé sonrió.

-¿Estás celoso?- dijo ella- ¿del té?-

-Eh… ¿un poco?- admitió Nathaniel.

Tras terminar de preparar su té y dar un sorbo a su taza, Chloé se acercó a Nathaniel, poniendo sus brazos alrededor del cuello de él, y le dio un rápido beso en los labios. El pelirrojo los humedeció con la lengua.

-Umm- fue el único comentario del chico, haciendo reír a Chloé. La chica dejó la taza en la bandeja y apoyó la cabeza sobre el hombro del chico. Éste acentuó su sonrisa, apoyando su cabeza sobre la de ella, permitiéndose percibir el delicioso aroma de su cabello.

-¿Nath?- el pelirrojo la escuchó decir.

-¿Sí?-

-Te amo, cabeza de tomate-

Nathaniel se echó a reír.

-Y yo te amo a ti, pay de limón- dijo ella.

x-x-x

FIN

¡Hola a todos! Esta historia era originalmente solo un oneshot, pero ustedes me animaron a continuarla. Espero que este universo alterno haya sido de su agrado. El siguiente fic es más canon, en el que regresarán varios villanos y aparecerán la mayoría de los personajes. Muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews. Les mando un abrazo enorme. Nos leemos muy pronto.

Abby L.


End file.
